Love is across the hall
by Peace7
Summary: The war is over. Ron and Hermione move in together leaving their room mates Harry and Ginny alone. One day Ginny walks in on him mourning. Old feelings ignite. HPGW RWHG and a little NLLL. COMPLETED!
1. It all begins here

Disclaimer: Since I don't like to write disclaimers this will be my only one where I'll write it. I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: The war is over. The trio became close friends with Ginny, Luna and Neville after the incident in the Ministry of Magic. Harry and Ron live in an apartment together. Across the hall Ginny and Hermione moved in together. Ron and Hermione decide to move in together. That leaves Harry and Ginny living alone. Since Ron and Harry had been friends since they met each other on the train ride to Hogwarts, it hit him harder than Ginny. Ginny walks in on him moping and trouble ensue. HP/GW and RW/HG.

"..." means the characters are talking and '...' means the character's thoughts

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Love's across the hall 

(They are at Ginny and Hermione's apartment.)

"What do you think the big news is?" Harry asked everyone.

"Maybe they're getting married," Luna answered.

"Maybe Hermione's pregnant." Neville said.

"What do you think Gin?" Harry questioned.

Ginny shrugged even though she knew what it was. "Who wants coffee?"

"I do," everyone answered.

Ginny got busy in the kitchen while Neville filled everyone in on what was happening at Hogwarts.

"Then almost everyone fainted so I told them to run outside. But I didn't know that Snape was walking outside with hot chocolate. So all the second years ran over him." Neville said.

Everyone but Luna laughter the image of a trampled Snape. Instead Luna looked lovingly at Neville.

"So Luna, Neville told us the antics about him being the Herbology teacher. Tell us about what you had to go through as the new teacher for Care of Magical creatures." Harry suggested.

"Only if you tell me what you and Ron go through as aurors." Luna replied.

"You know we can't do that." Harry said, a little irritated.

"So what's going on with you Ginny?" Neville changed the subject.

"Nothing much. I mean the Quidditch season is over. And I can finally afford that house I had my eye on." She said absent-mindedly.

"You're moving?" Harry asked. "I thought you said that you won't move until..."

The door opened and Ron and Hermione entered.

"Hello everyone," they said in a jolly voice.

"Your moving in with Hermione aren't you?" Harry asked a little angrily.

"Ginny you told them!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I didn't, he guessed it by himself." Ginny squealed.

"Where?" Neville asked.

"We found a house near here. It's big and a wonderful place to raise children." Hermione said. She raised her hand and on it was a beautiful engagement ring.

"Your getting married!" Ginny exclaimed. "You only told me that you were moving in together!"

"I didn't either. Ron just asked me at the restaurant." Hermione said.

"Your pregnant too!" Luna said dramatically.

"NO," Ron shouted. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He blushed "I mean that Hermione's not pregnant. Are you?" he whispered. Hermione shook her head. "We're just not ready to have children yet. We will someday but not now."

"Alright but great news on the engagement!" Neville said.

"About time too." Luna cried out a little to dramatically this time.

"Congratulations man," Harry hugged Ron in a manly way. He pulled away and exited the apartment.

"Not again," Hermione whined.

"Not what again?" Neville wanted to know.

"It's typical Harry. He's going to start brooding." Ron explained.

"Wasn't Harry the one who actually got you two together?" Luna interrogated.

"He did what!" Ron and Hermione said together at the same time.

"He did but..." Ginny's voice trailed of. "Look I know what he's going through. I'll talk to him." Ginny left the apartment. She crossed the hall and opened the door to Ron and Harry's apartment. Just as Ron said, he was staring intensely into space hunching over the kitchen sink.

"Harry," Ginny called out cautiously as she took a few steps toward him. "Harry are you alright?" she asked, she immediately felt stupid. She pulled out a chair and sat next to him.

"Ginny," he said, a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't reply, she just hugged him. While he hugged her back she felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ignored it. Harry pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated.

"I just came here to talk. Look Hermione's also moving away and she is my best friend too. So don't think that you're the only one feeling like this. So stop brooding all the time. Next time you feel this way just talk to me Harry." She said soothingly.

"It's not the same. You've only been friends with us since the beginning of my sixth year whereas I've been friends with Ron since I meet him in the train station. And then I've been roommates with him ever since we graduated from Hogwarts. You moved in with Hermione only last year. It's gonna impact me more than it impacts you." He said spitefully.

"I get that it's a million times worse but don't go around feeling like the bloody victim all the time. Everyone's sick and tired of it. Things change Harry, face it!" Ginny exclaimed acidly.

For a moment Harry looked like he was going to retort back then suddenly his face and eyes softened. "You look like my mother now."

"What?" Ginny said, wondering what her looking like his mother had to do with their fight.

"When I was in my fifth year I was sucked into Snape's pensieve. And in that memory I saw my mother. And it just hit me how much you look like her." Harry explained.

Ginny blushed, she saw a picture of Mrs. Potter and she was beautiful. "Don't change the subject Potter," she tried to sound spiteful and failed.

"Ginny you should go," he said softly. "Before I...before I...before I ki..."

He started to lean in and Ginny did the same. Their faces were inches apart when the door opened interrupting the moment, they jerked apart as Ron entered the room. "Hey Harry." He greeted. "Well I better start packing." He moved around them and headed to his room.

"I'm going to go." Ginny said, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Yeah sure." He agreed.

Ginny patted him on the back, gave him a peck on the cheek and left. When she came into her apartment she saw Hermione cooking.

"Hermione, are you all right?" she asked trying to keep her laughter hidden.

"I know, I know. Hermione and cooking don't go into the same sentence. Or paragraph or even on the same page but I am getting married to your bother and he does eat quite a lot so I thought that I should at least try." Hermione said.

"Okay, fine. Why don't you just use magic?" Ginny suggested.

"I'm not stupid. I thought of that. But cooking soothes me. And if I have children and his or her friends are muggle and he or she bring them over to my house, I don't want to expose them to magic."

"Fine. St. Mungo's called. They said that Andrew can cover your shift so you can take a vacation for as long as you want." Ginny informed her.

"Great. I never thought I'd say this but a change of scenery is good for me. Not that I'm complaining. Being a healer is great but now I can plan the wedding. Oh, by the way your boyfriend Dave..."

"Doug," Ginny corrected.

"Right _Doug_," Hermione said, not even trying to keep the hatred out of her voice, "He called me on my cell phone. He wants to know if you're free on Thursday night. If so call him."

"Alright," Ginny said as she wandered into her room and closed the door. She sprawled across her bed thinking about the feeling she had when she hugged Harry and how she was about to kiss him. 'I can't have gotten that crush back. No I didn't. I can't have. Out of the question. I like Doug now, not Harry but Doug. Doug my **_boy_**friend, not Harry my **_friend. _**Stop thinking about it! CALL DOUG!'

Ginny picked up the phone beside her bed and dialed Doug's number. She silently thanked Hermione for teaching her about muggles and their silly contraptions even though Hermione wasn't in the room.

His phone ringed six times before the answering machine played its message.

"You've called Doug. Leave a message. You know when."

"Hey Doug it's me. Call me when you get this message." She hung up the phone thinking about the time she introduced Doug to her friends.

_Flashback_

_(At the local wizard pub)_

"_Hey guys," Hermione greeted Ginny, Ron and Harry sourly. "Where are Luna and Neville?"_

"_They should be here in a few minutes I think." Ron replied._

"_What's the matter Hermione?" Harry asked._

"_I just met some one more obnoxious than Malfoy!" she answered._

"_Is that possible? Some one more obnoxious than Malfoy. The world must be coming to an end!" Ginny joked._

_Hermione gave her a look that could have chased a Basilisk away. "I was coming here from home when this rude man poured hot coffee all over me!"_

"_It might have been a mistake." Harry said, knowing that Hermione tends to exaggerate. _

"_Let me finish," Hermione fumed, "First I thought it was a mistake but then he said 'Sorry mam'..."_

"_There you go, he apolo..." Harry started._

"_Honestly Harry do you have a death wish!" Hermione threatened. "Anyways, he pulls out a napkin and starts to clean me up. I told him that it wasn't necessary. And you know what he says. He says..."_

_Hermione was interrupted by Ron's cell phone. "Sorry Mione," He apologized as he got up to answer it. He went outside to talk._

"_As I was saying," Hermione continued, "He says that a pretty girl like me doesn't know what or what isn't necessary. Then of all the things he could do, he slapped my but! Then he walked away!" _

"_This might be a humongous news break to you but there are guys like that out there." Ginny said._

"_Didn't you start yelling at him?" Harry wanted to know._

"_Yell at who?" Luna asked as she and Neville appeared, Ron behind them having obviously finished talking on the phone._

"_Never mind that," Ginny said as Hermione clicked her tongue. "My new boyfriend is gonna meet us here."_

"_I'd like to meet the guy who thinks his good enough for my sister." Ron commented._

"_Oh, by the way Ron, could you not make this guy cry like you did last time?" Ginny requested._

"_How do you expect Ginny to ever settle down if you always scare every one who tries to date her?" Neville queried._

"_Hey Ginny," Some one greeted._

_Ginny leapt up and hugged the man who said that. He hugged her back and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Everybody this is Doug Harold, Doug this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger." She introduced pointing as she said their names._

"_Hi," they all welcomed Doug. "Hi," Doug repeated._

"_So Doug what do you do for work?" Ron started to cross-examine._

"_I built a modeling agency a few years ago. It's called 'Harold's Models'." He responded._

"_Do you have Jenny Parslet in your agency?" Harry asked curiously, referring to the internationally known model, also the hottest woman alive._

_Doug nodded. "I also have Alice Stopper, Kim Baslist, Janice Smith, Sharon Stiller and Felicia David." He named all the famous models._

"_How can you resist them?" Neville questioned. Ginny, Hermione and Luna rolled their eyes at his question._

"_Well after they tell you that two plus two is twenty two, you kinda lose interest. Anyway brains before beauty." He answered honestly._

"_Here, here," Ron raised his glass. "Actually, not unless you can have both." He said looking at Hermione. Hermione blushed._

_Doug looked at his watch. "I've got to go. Alice should be here by now. I have to take her out to lunch to convince her not to retire." He said his goodbyes and left._

"_Did you like him?" Ginny asked everyone._

_Everyone but Hermione nodded. "Why don't you like him?" Luna asked. "He seems nice enough."_

"_That was the man who spilled coffee all over me!" she exclaimed. "Don't even bother protesting Ginny or Harry for that matter. I don't like him and I never will. Nothing will change my mind. Lets go Ron." _

"_But I want to..." he was cut off by the look on Hermione's face. "All right lets go."_

End of flashback 

The phone ringing woke Ginny up from her drowsy state.

"Hello,"

"Hey Ginny,"

"What's up?"

"Got your message."

"Oh,"

"You and me, Midnight Rendezvous, Thursday night, what do you think?"

"Great! See you there." Ginny hung up the phone.

'You like him, not Harry, don't fall into the trap again!' Ginny tried to convince herself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Do you like it? Read and review! Should I let Neville and Luna get together?


	2. How Hermione and Ron became a couple

**Love is across the hall**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Ron and Hermione are half packed.)

"Ginny will you give me that lamp?" Hermione requested.

"Sure," she said half-heartedly as she handed Hermione the lamp.

"What's wrong honey?" Hermione asked worriedly, noticing the change in Ginny's voice.

"I almost kissed Harry," Ginny confessed.

"You what?" Hermione dropped the lamp and it shattered into small pieces. "Aw rats, repairo."

"I almost kissed Harry," Ginny repeated.

"How? When? Why?" Hermione stammered.

"Remember when you told us about your engagement?" Hermione nodded, "I followed Harry, we fought then suddenly he told me that I look like his mother. After that he got all weird and he asked me to go away. We lean in but Ron came through the door. So we stopped."

"What about _him_?" Hermione asked distastefully.

"I'm still going to date him," Ginny stated, she suddenly blushed, "Hermione have you done it?"

"Done what, oh, it, yes," Hermione blushed more than Ginny. "Have you?"

Ginny shook her head. "Can you tell me how, who and what it felt like?"

"Alright," Hermione agreed. "I suppose so. It all started in my seventh year..."

Flashback 

_(Hogwarts, Hermione's POV)_

"_Hermione, you distract Ron for about ten minutes, while I get everything together for Ron's birthday party," Harry ordered me. I nodded to show him that I would. _

"_What party?" Ron asked, suddenly appearing behind us._

"_Nothing Ron," I squeaked, I mentally hit myself for sounding like that. I grabbed his arm and started pulling him through the common room so Harry could finish the last minute details._

"_Where are we going?" Ron huffed._

"_To the place, with all the things, you know," I made up, mentally hitting myself again. 'Come on girl. You've kept your cool ever since you decided on what your going to give Ron for his birthday you can keep it for a few more hours.'_

"_The room of requirement?" Ron asked._

"_Yes," I said. 'Keep Your Cool.'_

"_Could you let go of my arm, you're hurting me," Ron confessed. I loosened my grip slightly and thanked god that I was in front so Ron couldn't see my blush. _

"_Look here we are, just walk around until you see a door," I said bossily._

"_What do we think about?" Ron wanted to know._

"_Anything," I replied. 'Why me? Think Hermione think!'_

_We walked across the hall about nine times before a door appeared. I was thinking about a romantic movie I read. "Let's go in," I suggested when we noticed the door. We opened the door to see a fireplace with a roaring fire lit inside. The walls were draped with red silk. In the middle of the room was a couch with a side table. Right at the corner was a bed with big fluffy pillows and covered with rose petals. The air tasted like cheesy perfume. It was as if Ron and I walked into a scene of a corny romance novel. _

"_RON, WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME WERE YOU THINKING?" I shouted, panicking that the scene I was thinking about was in front of her also that Ron might think she wanted to sleep with him now._

"_My mind was blank, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Ron accused._

"_I was thinking about..." I glanced at my watch to postponing. I saw that we had past ten minutes and that I was twenty minutes late. I grabbed Ron's arm again and raced through the castle until I was in front of the portrait of the fat lady. _

"_Butter," I murmured, the painting swung open. We walked across the hole until all we had to do was open the door to enter the common room. _

"_Ron, can you please not mention the Room of Requirement?" I requested, thinking of the torture aka teasing I would receive from Harry._

_Ron nodded. _

"_Happy Birthday Ron," I said I said impulsively. I pulled Ron down and lightly pressed my lips against his. Before he could kiss back I pushed him away. I opened the door. The lights were off. _

"_What the," Ron muttered to himself, I didn't know if it was the kiss or the darkened common room. Suddenly the lights turned on and everyone leaped out. "Surprise Ron!" everyone yelled. Ron's jaw dropped to the ground. "Get your jaw off the floor Ron!" Harry laughed. I giggled to._

_Ron closed his mouth. "I don't know what to say," Ron said in awe._

"_It was all Hermione's idea." Harry admitted. Ron turned to look at me. "Thanks," he said as he hugged me. _

"_Open your presents Weasley!"Someone shouted before I could hug him back._

_Like a five year old experiencing his first Christmas, he bounded toward the big pile of presents that were next to the fireplace. He grabbed the biggest box and ripped it open._

"_Wow, a broom service kit. Thanks Harry." _

_As the party went on, Ron received a box of chocolate frogs from Neville, his own copy of Quidditch Through the ages from Ginny, Aurors: The story from Dean, A CD featuring The Banshee Bod from Seamus, a CD player from Percy, a box of practical jokes from Fred and George (Who else?), a dragon tooth necklace from Charlie, a weight set from Bill (Remind me to thank him), men's perfume from Lavender, a pair of pajamas from Parvati, dress robes from Mrs. Weasley, an electric guitar from Mr. Weasley, a quaffle from David a chaser on the Gryffindor, a ring set (3 rings for quidditch) from Amy and Danny the other chasers on the Gryffindor team, a red scarf from Jack the beater on the team and the same hat Luna wore to Ron's first quidditch match from Jenny the other beater on the team (Humph)._

_After Ron opened all the presents, Harry levitated a huge cake, which the elves made. I had to bit my tongue to stop myself from breeching the rules for S.P.E.W. Later that night, when Ron was on his forth piece of cake he walked over to me._

"_Hey Hermione," he greeted._

"_Hi," I said greeted back._

"_Nice party," he commented, looking at everyone._

"_It is," I agreed. Harry was teasing Ginny and Dean. Parvati was involved in a deep discussion with Lavender. Probably about make up. Everyone else was playing truth or dare._

"_Why didn't you get me a present?" he asked trying to sound causal, keeping the hurt out of his voice._

"_I did but I'll give it to you in private," I winked at him and left to talk to Ginny. _

"_Hey Gin, Dean, Harr!" I said._

"_Harr?" Harry raised his eyebrow._

"_Well both Dean and Gin have one syllable." I explained._

"_Alright," Harry said awkwardly._

"_Ginny can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked politely._

"_Sure," she walked with me to a corner. Through the corner of my eye I saw Dean and Harry walk toward Ron._

"_What do you want to talk about?" she wanted to know._

"_You know about my feelings toward Ron right?" Ginny nodded. "Well I kissed him."_

"_FINALLY," she shouted. Almost everyone turned to look at us. "Ginny, dial it down like fifty percent," I requested. _

"_Alright, now how did you do it? You don't need to go into to much detail for this."_

"_Well we were coming back here then I said happy birthday and kissed him for a second. After that I opened the door."_

"_How come you didn't get him a present?" I told her that I would give it to him later. _

_When it was almost midnight everyone decided to go to bed. Just as Ron was about to walk into the boy's dorms I called out to him. He turned around to find me standing alone. I blushed at the gift I was about to give him._

"_What is it Hermione?" he asked puzzled._

"_Don't you want your present?" I queried feeling more nervous by the second._

"_Oh," he realized, "I almost forgot about that." I nearly started to yell at him but I bit my tongue. I winced a little at the pain but he didn't see me hopefully. _

"_Lets go to the Room of Requirement," I said. 'Don't throw up!'_

"_Why?" Ron wanted to know._

"_You'll see," I replied. 'Deep breaths Hermione deep breaths.'_

_Ron followed me until they reached the hallway, thank god for my parents or I'd be throwing a panic attack. "Ron think about the room we saw earlier," I ordered. Ron gave me weird look before he closed his eyes. _

_As it did earlier the door appeared. I held Ron's hand and entered. The room looked exactly the same but there was something different. It suddenly hit me that it was the air. It didn't smell like perfume. It smelt like a gentle summer breeze. Suddenly I felt like I was suffocating. I realized that it was because I was holding my breath. 'What have you done to me Weasley?' _

"_Why are we here?" Ron asked again._

"_I love you," I blurted out, I mentally dropped down a cliff._

"_WHAT?" Ron was shocked._

"_I love you," I said again, this time more confident._

"_I love you too," Ron said after he got over the shock. My eyes grew wide, I was happy that my present won't label me a whore. _

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked urgently._

_I hardly nodded twice before Ron attacked my lips with a kiss._

"_That was the best present anyone had ever given me." Ron announced._

"_That's not the present," I said. 'It's now or never. The moment of truth.'_

"_Really," Ron said as if he hardly believed it._

"_I'm giving you..." I paused as I took a deep breath. "I'm giving you my virginity."_

_Ron's eyes bulged. "Really?"_

"_Yes," I answered._

"_Are you sure?" Ron questioned again. I answered with a passionate kiss._

End of flashback 

"And that's how and who it happened with."

"You still didn't answer what it felt like." Ginny stated.

"It hurt when he um, entered, but it also felt really good," Hermione tried to explain. "It's difficult to explain. Why?"

"I was thinking of doing it with him," Ginny admitted.

"Harry him or _him_ him?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Doug him"

"NO, you can't"

"WHY?"

"He's not the one for you?"

"How do you know?"  
  
"I know. He's not a good person."

"Just because he slapped your but!"

"I just have a feeling."

"FINE who do you feel is the one for me? HARRY."

"No but..."

"But what? IT'S MY LIFE NOT YOURS!"

"Ok Gin, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

They hugged.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked again.

"I don't know," Ginny answered.

"Don't do anything until you're a hundred percent sure. Or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Hermione advised.

"I know."

"How did you feel when you were about to kiss Harry?"

"Dizzy, light headed with butterflies in my stomach. Why?"

"That's how I felt when I first kissed Ron."

"What does that mean?"

"I think it means either your getting your crush back or your feelings for Harry never left."

"I DO NOT LIKE HARRY!"

"It seems like you do,"

"I LIKE DOUG!"

"Fine you know yourself more than I do."

"Yes I do know myself more than you do."

"Are you sure about Harry?"

"Yes. I like Doug not Harry. Doug not Harry."

"It sounds like your trying to reassure yourself."

"HERMIONE."

"Fine, whatever," Hermione said as she got up to pack the rest of her things.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Read and review! Should I let Neville and Luna get together?


	3. Ron's POV

**Love is across the hall**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Ron and Harry's apartment.)

"Ron?" Harry called him.

"What is it mate?" Ron answered.

"Do you like Doug?"

"He seems alright. Why?"

"I just get a bad vibe from him. That's all."

"That reminds me. What did he do to Hermione that made her hate him?"

"Remember when we first met Doug?" Ron nodded. "Well before that Hermione came to us complaining about a man more obnoxious than Malfoy. Doug was that guy."

"But he only spilt coffee over her."

"After he did he cleaned Hermione up and slapped her but. According to Hermione."

"HE DID." Ron shouted.

"YES," Harry replied with the same volume as Ron. "He works in a modeling agency. Do you trust Doug not to hit on those extremely hot women? It's not that hard seeing how most of them think that two plus two is twenty two." (I don't mean to offend anyone who is or knows a model. I know that there are lots of smart models like Tara Moss.)

"I suppose you have a point." Ron agreed. "If he does hurt her then he'll have six older brothers to deal with."

"How did you and Hermione get together? Everyone thinks I got you two together."

"Oh, That is one of my favorite stories."

_Flashback _

_I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Why didn't anyone remember my birthday?' I thought to myself. Maybe no one even cares. Maybe I'll always be the boy who lived's sidekick who is only good enough for a laugh or two._

_Pause_

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you felt like that?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"Use your common sense Harry. I couldn't go up to you and say 'Hey Harry. I know that your fighting Voldermort and everything. Not only that but the fate of the whole world is resting on you shoulders but I feel like I never get any attention."

"Good Point."

_Flashback continued_

_I checked myself in the mirror, floppy red hair, ridiculously tall, common blue eyes, freckles every where and still lanky. Although I have grown a few muscles but not as much as Krum. _

_I stopped staring at myself and walked out of the room. I noticed that there was an excited vibe in the air. I saw Harry and Mione in the corner. I stared at my Mione for a few more minutes. Not that I would ever call her Mione to her face but it has a certain ring to it. _

_Pause_

"Mione," Harry managed through giggles.

"I like it," I thought defensively.

"Mione, actually your right."

_Flashback continued_

_As I approached them I heard the word party._

"_What party?" I asked._

"_Nothing Ron," Hermione said sounding weird._

_She grabbed my arm suddenly and tried to drag me outside the common room. It took all of my strength to block 'those thoughts' out of my head. _

"_Where are we going?" I wanted to know, trying to sound casual because those thoughts entered my mind again after two seconds of peace, it made me breath quicker._

"_To the place, with all the things, you know," she said. I could practically see her mentally falling off a cliff._

"_Room of requirement?" I said the first thing that came to my head._

"_Yes," she agreed._

"_Could you let go of my arm, you're hurting me," I lied. With her holding me so tightly it took all of my self-control not to grab her and kiss her. She loosened her grip. I silently thanked god that she was in front of me so that she couldn't see my blush._

_Pause_

"You were whipped," Harry commented.

"I was and still am in love."

"Awww," Harry said sarcastically.

_Flashback continued._

"_Look here we are, just walk around until you see a door," she said bossily._

"_What do we think about?" I asked. Keeping my mind blank._

"_Anything," she answered. I wondered why she was acting so weirdly. _

_We walked across the hall about nine times before a door appeared. I was thinking about burping up slugs for Hermione, which, some how turned into a romantic dinner with her. _

"_Let's go in," she suggested when we noticed the door. _

_We opened the door to see a fireplace with a roaring fire lit inside. The walls were draped with red silk. In the middle of the room was a couch with a side table. Right at the corner was a bed with big fluffy pillows and covered with rose petals. The air tasted like a hot, sweaty, smelly summer day. It was as if Hermione and I walked into a scene of one of the magazines that Fred and George kept under their mattress when they lived at the Burrow._

_Pause_

"Wait, wait, wait," Harry interrupted. "What were you doing in the twins room?"

"Huh," Ron said, clearly not getting his question.

"Why were you rummaging under the twins mattresses?" Harry asked again, trying his best not to laugh.

"Just cleaning, mum made me do it!" Ron exclaimed obviously lying.

Harry looked at him.

"I'm telling the truth," Ron tried to convince Harry.

Harry just looked at him.

"Honestly I am," Ron started to sweat. He always told the truth when Harry looked at him like that. "OKAY. I knew the twins kept playwizards under there bed. I was just curious so I took a peek every once in a while."

"I knew that. I just wanted you to admit it." Harry confessed. "Go on with the story."

_Flashback continued_

"_RON, WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME WERE YOU THINKING?" she screamed at me._

"_My mind was blank. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I yelled. Hopefully she can't see me panicking._

"_I was thinking about..." she glanced at her watch as if to postpone the moment. Abruptly she grabbed my forearm and I was forced to race to somewhere with her. Surprisingly she stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady._

_"Butter," she whispered, sending shivers up my spine. I imagined her moaning my name like that when I ..."_

_Pause _

"For my sake do not finish that sentence!" Harry begged dramatically.

"Sorry, lost in the moment," Ron apologized.

_Flashback continued _

__

_"Ron, can you please not mention the Room of Requirement?" she requested just as we were in front of the door that would land us in the Gryffindor common room. I thought of the torture aka teasing from Harry I would receive._

_Pause_

"Hey," Harry cried out in indignation.

_Flashback continued_

_I nodded although I felt a bit disappointed._

"_Happy Birthday Ron," she said. She grabbed me pulled me down and lightly kissed me. Before I had a chance to do what I wanted to do for years she pulled away. I stood frozen with my mouth hanging open. "What the..." I said softly thinking about the kiss._

_Out of the blue I was blinded and everyone leapt out yelling 'Harry birthday' I turned around to realized that they were all yelling at me._

_Pause_

"That's why you were looking like that. I just thought you were very surprised." Harry said disappointedly.

"Tough luck mate," Ron responded.

_Flashback continued_

"_Get your jaw off the floor Ron!" Harry laughed. I heard Hermione giggled to._

"_I don't know what to say," I said the first thing that came out of my mouth._

"_It was all Hermione's idea." Harry admitted. I turned to her, avoiding eye contact, and hugged her awkwardly._

"_Open your presents Weasley!" someone shouted. I saw the massive pile of presents and happily obeyed. This reminded me of the time I was five and the twins gave me a heap of cookies to apologize for giving me an acid pop._

"_Wow, a broom service kit. Thanks Harry." _

_As the party went on, I received a box of chocolate frogs from Neville (YUM), my own copy of Quidditch Through the ages from Ginny (I already had that), Aurors: The story from Dean (This should be useful), A CD featuring The Banshee Bod from Seamus (Cool!), a CD player from Percy (Only CD, not with WWN), a box of practical jokes from Fred and George (Malfoy's name is written on every one of this), a dragon tooth necklace from Charlie (COOL!), a weight set from Bill (Remind me to thank him later, I can still show you up Krum!), men's perfume from Lavender (Yuck), a pair of pajamas from Parvati (What is it with the two of them?), dress robes from Mrs. Weasley (No frills thank god), an electric guitar from Mr. Weasley (Only I know that he is going to be the one who uses it), a quaffle from David a chaser on the Gryffindor (Better than stupid Fred for using my pet puffskein)**(AN: Read Fantastic beasts and where to find them for that.)** , a ring set (Great!) **(AN: 3 rings for Quidditch)** from Amy and Danny the other chasers on the Gryffindor team, a red scarf from Jack the beater on the team (Cheapskate!) and the same hat Luna wore to my first Quidditch match from Jenny the other beater on the team (Sentiment?? Wait a minute! Where is Hermione's present?)._

_After I opened all of my presents Harry levitated a huge cake into the common room. I half expected Mione to start breeching about S.P.E.W. Later on when I was on my fourth piece of cake I spotted Hermione sitting by herself so I headed over toward her._

"_Hey Hermione," I greeted._

"_Hi," she greeted back._

"_Nice party," I commented, looking at everyone. 'More than two words would be nice Weasley!'_

_Harry was teasing Ginny and Dean. Parvati was involved in a deep discussion with Lavender. Probably about boys. Everyone else was playing truth or dare._

"_It is," she agreed._

"_Why didn't you get me a present?" I asked trying to sound causal, keeping the hurt out of my voice._

"_I did but I'll give it to you in private," she winked at me. She left. My eyes followed her, wondering about the gift I was about to receive. I saw her head toward Harry, Ginny and Dean. She said something and Harry said something looking weird. _

_Pause_

"She called me Harr!" Harry complained.

"Gin, Dean, I can see why she would," Ron answered.

_Flashback continued_

_Hermione explained something to Harry then walked off with Ginny. Harry and Dean headed toward me._

"_Do you like the party?" Harry asked._

_I was about to answer when Ginny suddenly shrieked 'FINALLY'. Everyone looked at a very embarrassed Hermione and a flushed Ginny._

_Pause_

"Ginny explained that to me later," Harry said.

"Well, what was is?" Ron asked.

"Apparently Hermione told her that you two kissed," Harry told him.

_Flashback continued_

"_Yeah, it's great," I said._

"_I noticed that Hermione didn't get you a present," Dean said._

"_She said that she is going to give it to me later."_

"_She might sleep with you. You know, give you sex for your birthday." Dean joked._

"_What the hell will she give you next year that will top this one? Maybe Jenny Parslet?" Harry joked along with Dean. _

_My stomach went queasy at this suggestion. Both Harry and Dean stopped laughing when they saw the uneasy look on my face. _

_When it was almost midnight everyone decided to go to bed. Just as I was about to walk into the boy's dorms Hermione called me. I turned around to find Hermione standing alone. _

"_What is it Hermione?" I said feeling drowsy._

"_Don't you want your present?" she asked looking hurt. I felt energized suddenly._

"_Oh, I forgot about that," I lied. That was the one thing I was thinking about the whole party. I saw her wince and immediately regretted what I said._

"_Let's go to the Room of requirement," she suggested._

"_Why?" my curiosity was growing by the second._

"_You'll see," she replied mysteriously. _

_I followed her until we reached the hallway. 'Thank god for the twins. If it weren't for then I'd be throwing a spaz attack. _

_Pause_

"Spaz attack?" Harry asked.

"It means crazy in Australia." Ron explained.

"How do you know?"

"I listen to the news."

"Hermione told you didn't she?" Harry said simply.

"No she did not," Ron protested.

"Did to."

"Did not."

"TO."

"NOT."

"This could go on forever. I wouldn't care."

"Fine Hermione told me."

_Flashback continued_

"_Ron think about the room we saw earlier," she ordered. I looked at her curiously before closing my eyes. _

_As it did earlier the door appeared. I held Hermione's hand and entered. The room looked exactly the same but there was something different. It suddenly hit me that it was the air. It didn't smell like summer. It smelt like a sweet, rosey, perfume. Suddenly I felt like I was suffocating. I realized that it was because I was holding my breath. 'What have you done to me Granger?' _

_Pause_

The door opened and Hermione entered the room. "Ron have you seen my yellow dish?"

"Hey Hermione. We were just going over how you and Ron got together." Harry told her.

"Oh, I never heard this from your point of view. Go on with the story Ron."

"Alright."

_Flashback continued_

"_Why are we here?" I asked again._

"_I love you," she blurted out._

"_WHAT?" I was shocked._

"_I love you," this time there was more confidence in her voice. _

"_I love you too," I said after I started to believe that I wasn't passed out on the couch. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_She hardly nodded twice before I lost self-control and kissed her._

"_That was the best present anyone had ever given me," I said. Finally something had gone my way._

"_That's not the present," she announced._

"_Really," hardly believing her._

"_I'm giving you," she paused. "I'm giving you Krum's deepest darkest secrets."_

_Pause_

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Tell the truth!"

"What?" Harry asked with the same air as Lavender or Parvati are gossiping. "What was the present?"

_Flashback continued_

__

_"I'm giving you," she paused as if to add a dramatic effect. "I'm giving you my virginity."_

_My mind instantly filled with shameful images. "Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_She answered with a passionate kiss._

_End of flashback_

"That's what she gave you?" Harry said in disbelief. "The best present I ever got was the power to leave the Dursley's." When he looked at them he realized that they were to 'occupied' to listen to him.

"All right. I'm going to the pub. See you there. Goodbye." He left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Come on people review. Please.


	4. Almost

**Love is across the hall**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Hermione and Ginny's apartment. Or is that Ginny's apartment now since Hermione is moving?)

"I can't believe this day is finally here!" Hermione exclaimed. Her brown bushy hair was tied up in a tight, well-rounded bun yet a few strands of hair escaped and were sticking to the sides of her face. She wore a bandana around her fore head. Her shirt smelled musty, probably because she found the red-checkered printed thing in the depths of her closet. She was wearing three blue quarter jeans and a pair of sandy colored sandals. With all that combination of cloths, she looked like a typical housewife.

"I don't believe it either." Luna commented wearing something similar to Hermione.

"Why?" Hermione asked defensively. "Am I so ugly that no one would love me? Or am I to bossy? Or do I have a big mop for hair? Or..."

"Nothing like that. I meant to say that it's just like it was yesterday when we were arguing about Crumpled Horned Snorkacks." Luna explained.

"Oh, I miss Hogwarts so much. You're so lucky Luna. You still get to go there." Ginny said to prevent any more arguments. She just wore a simple blue shirt over her red flowered broad shorts.

"Is everything packed?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I think so," Hermione answered.

The door opened and Neville, Harry and Ron came in. Or staggered in.

"Hullo Hermy," Ron slurred. His red hair was stuck in odd angles; his shirt was wet and smelling like beer. He moved to hug Hermione but she stepped out of the way causing Ron to fall down.

"Ron, Harry, Neville what in heavens name were you doing?" Hermione shrieked.

"Aww, Come on Hermione." Harry tried to say properly. His breathe reeking of alcohol. His hair was more messy than usual. He swayed dangerously as he stood.

"Look Hermione you take care of the giant goof, Luna you take care of Neville and I'll take care of the Boy Who Lived and Died Because of A Hangover And A Screeching Girl." Ginny ordered.

"Great, give me the guy who weighs a ton." Hermione complained.

"Funny, you don't mind when we're in bed." Ron commented.

Hermione's face turned bright red. Ginny, Luna, Harry and Neville, even through their drunk state they all bit their tongues to stop breaking their ribs from laughing too hard.

"Come on Ron. Lets take you to bed." Hermione cooed. She roughly picked up Ron and practically pulled his arm out getting him to the packed bedroom.

As soon as she closed the door they heard a loud bump. Luna and Ginny looked at each other in confusion.

"Surely Hermione wouldn't throw Ron like that." Ginny said.

But Harry answered them by yelling, "Use a silencing charm or the whole building will be up."

"Lets get going." Luna said as she gingerly picked up Neville somehow. Everything Luna touched or held seemed light and delicate. Especially Neville. He put his arm around her yet not all his weight like Ron or Harry would have if they were drunk, and they trudged out the door.

'Wonder how drunk he really is?' Ginny pondered.

"He only had one drink you know. He has had more then ten drinks and remained sober. I wonder why he is acting drunk?" Harry said as if he read Ginny's mind.

"Come on Harry, lets get you home." Ginny looped her right arm around his waist and stretched Harry's left arm over her shoulder and held it firmly there with her remaining arm.

She thanked god that his apartment was only across the hall. With all her strength she dragged him across the hall. She stopped in front of the door; she let his arm go and started to open the door. Soon she realized that she faced a problem.

"Just my luck, this stupid door hasn't been closed in years but tonight it has to be locked." She let out an expatriated sigh.

Suddenly Harry started laughing.

"What? Do you think it's funny? I am so going to enjoy screaming at you when you have a hangover.

"It's not that," he giggled, "The keys are in my pocket!"

"Which one?" Ginny asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Shirt pocket," he answered before doubling over with laughter. (AN: I know that's not funny but Harry is drunk.)

Ginny sighed with frustration before slipping two fingers into his shirt pocket. It took a few minutes because Harry kept on moving but she finally managed to fish out the keys.

She put the right key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. After she heard the door click she kicked off her shoe, lifted her foot and opened the door, something she learnt when she was seven.

She saw Fred and George do it with their socks on when she asked then what they were doing they replied that they weren't going to leave finger prints for the prank they left in that room.

And amazingly it worked, but unfortunately Ron opened the door a few minutes later, triggered the prank and was blamed when Mrs. Weasley did a fingerprint charm on the door and found out that the twins fingerprints weren't there. (AN: Honestly a person I know can do it!)

With the door opened she pulled Harry in with her. She silently thanked god that Ron was moving, so there wasn't any mess around the apartment. She slowly maneuvered her way to the couch and somehow put Harry there. When she let go of him she couldn't move because he held on tight.

"Ginny," Harry whispered softly.

"Yes Harry," Ginny's stomache was doing flip-flops.

"I-I-I l-lov-v-e y-yo," Harry started to say before he passed out.

"Oh Harry," Ginny whispered, she released her self from his limbs.

'His very muscular limbs,' Ginny noted. She stood back and admired the boy she had a crush on all those years ago.

His unruly hair was more controlled now, he let it grow a little bit, his hair covered his eyes. His glasses were dangling on one ear and his clothes were wrinkled. Ginny moved the hair from his eyes and kissed his cheek. She sighed at the thought that if she was in this position a few years ago she would have been jumping up and down. She sighed again and left the apartment and a sleeping Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ron and Hermione's moving day.)

Ginny wiped sweat from her head. She looked around her apartment. There were boxes near the door in categorical order. The boxes on the left were Ron's and the boxes on the right were Hermione's. When asked why Hermione's boxes were on the right she would answer that she is always right. Her apartment was in an organized mess. (AN: Does that make sense?)

"I can believe this day is finally here!" Hermione exclaimed. She wiped the tears that were falling down her face.

"Don't cry honey," Ron cooed while hugging Hermione.

"No, it's kind of like bitter sweetness." Hermione explained. "I've lived here ever since I left Hogwarts. That was four years ago!"

"Only because you didn't take up the offer of living with us," Ron muttered.

"What was that Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ron replied quickly.

"I believe Hermione found this place before you. Also I believe that Hermione refused the offer to sleep in your bed and not have a room of her own. I also believe the only reason you lived there for the past years was because Hermione told you that the guy who lived there before was moving," Ginny put in.

"Fine whatever," Ron mumbled.

"When are the movers going to be here?" Harry asked.

"In an hour," Hermione answered.

"When can we come over to your house?" Luna huffed while trying to lift a particularly heavy box. "What do you have in here? Rocks, no let me guess Nargots?"

"It's my books," Hermione replied, not bothering to ask her what in the world Nargots were. "You all will be able to visit our house anytime you want. You all could come over in three hours."

"How come Harry gets to go as soon as you do?" Neville asked, trying not to sound whiney.

"Because at the beginning of our first year it was only us three. When we all met it was one of the greatest, most dangerous, and life-changing adventure we went on throughout Hogwarts. Now Ron and I are going on another adventure we want to share it with Harry first." Hermione explained.

"Aww, Hermione I'm touched," Harry said sincerely as he hugged both Ron and Hermione.

"No offence to you guys, but whatever life changing thing we do we really kinda want Harry to be the first to know. I know things sort of change but me and Hermione..." Ron said.

"Hermione and I," Hermione corrected.

"Hermione and I," Ron continued, "want to make it a tradition. Also if Harry had never remembered that Hermione didn't know about the troll we wouldn't have gotten together or worse."

Everyone stood silently except Luna, who didn't know the story with the troll, thinking how his or her lives would be different if Hermione had died.

"Just as wells I couldn't have come. I have a date with a most wonderful and charming man today." Luna broke the silence.

"I couldn't come either, I have a date with a beautiful and weird lady." A blushing Neville revealed. Luna giggled and blushed.

Everyone looked at Ginny as if waiting to hear her excuse.

"I have a date with Doug. You all know him so there is no need for a description." Ginny said. She glanced at her watch. "I have to get ready. I'll visit you tomorrow Hermione. Good luck." She hugged Hermione and Ron before she went to her room.

She closed the door and looked at the dazzling deep purple dress on her bed. It was a strapless dress, which started to slant sideways from the middle of the upper thigh. On the slant were ruffles. Across the middle part of the dress was sparkles the spread across the dress in curved lines.

After taking off her clothes, she picked the dress up lightly and slipped it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed how a dress could change you're appearance. She brushed her hair up in to an elegant bun and purposely left a few strands of hair down the side of her face to maximize her look. She carefully put on make up and perfume. When she was done she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said softly as if not to break the silence in her room.

Harry came through the door. He stood there staring at Ginny as if was mesmerized.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked self-consciously.

"You look beautiful," he said after a minute.

"Thanks," Ginny said blushing. "Why are you here?"

"Doug called. He said he can't make it and if you can meet him at the restaurant." He recited in a monotone. He turned to leave but Ginny stopped him.

"Harry what do you think about Doug?"

"I hate that guy," Harry said instinctively but stopped when he saw the sad expression on Ginny's face. "Not. He is great. I love that guy. He is perfect for you."

"Alright."

"May I ask why Gin?"

"I just wanted your opinion. When do I need to meet him?"

"Either now or in an hour." With that Harry left.

"Typical boys," Ginny muttered. She put her want in her matching purse. After checking herself in the mirror once more she left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She looked around Midnight Rendezvous. There were maroon drapes hanging around the walls. Along the rim of the drapes were golden frills. The walls were a deep red and there were fancy chairs along the sides for the people who had to wait. She could see people having dinner through the ark.

She walked up to a man who stood behind a podium and looked like he had a stick up his backside.

"Excuse me," she said politely. "I have a reservation under Harold."

"He is here but is busy so go away." The man said rudely.

"Look you," Ginny said calmly. "I came here to see my boyfriend and I'm going to see him weather you like it or not."

With that she stormed through the ark. Her eyes searched the apartment for her boyfriend. She found him at the corner. She gasped and dropped her purse.

Doug was kissing Alice Stopper.

"Doug," Ginny said in a strangled voice.

Doug stopped kissing Alice long enough the register that his girlfriend soon to be ex-girlfriend was standing in the middle of the room.

"Ginny I can explain!" was all Ginny heard when she bolted out of the restaurant.

As she passed the waiter he looked at her with sympathy. "I told you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Review.


	5. The way you look tonight

**Love is across the hall**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe it," Ginny whispered to herself. "He cheated on me."

She was walking down toward a pub far from where she lived. It was a dark dull place, which eerily resembled the Hogs Head. There were all sorts of people there. Ginny could see a couple of deadbeats gambling at the corner; there was a man with an eye patch and a hook on his right arm instead of a hand.

'I get this place is weird but you don't have to go Captain Hook on everyone. Gosh I like Phillip Pan or Peter Pan to but you don't have to go crazy.' Ginny thought.

Other than those people the others seemed semi normal. Normal as wearing a clown outfit can get. She ordered a few drinks and took it with her to an isolated table. All the whistles she was receiving from men were drowned out by her thoughts.

"He cheated on me," she whispered again.

'SO,' a spiteful voice said at the back of her head. 'You almost cheated on him.'

"What do you mean?"

'I mean that you almost kissed HARRY!'

"The keyword is almost."

'Non the less you still did almost kiss him.'

"I almost kissed him but Doug did kiss her. And by the looks of it he was quite enjoying it!"

'I'm not trying to defend him!'

"What are you doing?"

'I don't know,' the voice said after a long pause.

"Then go away!"

When she looked around to find the Dragons Hut bathroom she realized that everyone around her was looking at her weirdly.

"What are you looking at?" she asked aggressively. She already started to feel drunk.

"A crazy lady… I mean nothing," a teenager replied. He had light brown hair, a mono brow and multiple pimples all over his face.

"How old are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Twenty what's it to you?" The teenager said a little too forcefully.

"Bob," a nasal voice could be heard over the noise from the pool tables. Suddenly a large woman appeared before the teenager. She was at least a hundred kilograms. She wore a bright pink top over a long flowy skirt.

'It's called a diet!' Ginny thought snidely to herself. 'If Hermione was here she would have yelled at me for saying…or thinking that. By the way it's also called fashion! You might want to try it sometime.'

"You promised me that you wouldn't leave your sister to come to a bar." She yelled, bits of saliva were coming out of her mouth.

"But mum…" Bob whined.

"No buts you are grounded mister!" she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out the door.

Ginny made to effort to hide her loud, obnoxious, laughter. Everyone chuckled but Ginny was the only one rude or drunk enough full out laughing. On days when she would have been sober she might have run out and never returned to the bar. Her laughter was enhanced due to the alcohol. Bob gave her a nasty look just before he left the pub, which caused her to laugh louder.

"Ginny is that you?" a familiar voice asked her.

"Yes, it is I. Who the hell are you?" Ginny tried to say properly due to the alcohol and laughter. She saw a built man; he had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He would have been handsome if it weren't for his freckles.

"It's Seamus, do you remember that we went to Hogwarts, I was friends with Ron." He introduced himself.

"Hey Seamus, what are you doing in Dragons Hut?"

"I own this place."

"Oh, I forgot."

Seamus looked a little disappointed. "Well I just did open it a few days ago."

"You opened this by yourself?" she asked obviously impressed.

Seamus blushed a little. "Um, no, Dean and I opened this together. He is just in the kitchen if you want to see him."

"Urge, I've had enough ex-boyfriends for one day!"

"What happened?" Seamus seemed genuinely concerned.

"I was going to meet…wait a minute…you have a kitchen here?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," he looked confused.

"What type of pub has a kitchen?"

"This one!" he answered a little too loudly.

"Sorry," she said although she wasn't sorry at all.

"It's alright," he hung his head.

"What happened?" Ginny said, trying her best to sound sincere but found it a problem because she was having fantasies about Doug. Coincidentally all of them ended with him dieing a painful death or living a horrible life. One of them included her brothers and Harry beating him up.

'Harry,' she thought. She got a tingly feeling just thinking about him. 'I DON'T LIKE HIM! I LOVE HIM LIKE A FRIEND NOTHING MORE.' Alarms went off in her head.

'Sure you do, doesn't this sound familiar, from Hermione about Ron and look where they ended up!' the nasty voice was back.

'Not that I would particularly mind,' she said to herself smiling.

"And now we are here," Seamus voice brought her back to earth.

"That's great Seamus," she said cheerfully.

Seamus looked at her with disgust. "What's better? Lavender leaving me for Mike or Jake breaking his leg?"

"No, I mean…you see…look Seamus, my boyfriend just cheated on me and I'm falling in love with Harry Potter again okay, I am in this crappy club I mean pub getting drunk. I don't care about you or Lavender getting it on with Pat or Smith breaking his arm. I just care about me so will you just leave me alone?" Ginny said pointedly.

"Jeez I was just trying to talk to you and you go and bit my head off," with that he left with distaste.

"What's his problem?" she asked herself.

'What went wrong? What's wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough? What is it?' Ginny's mind yelled at her.

'Go to Ron and Hermione's place." Finally a sober, untainted part of her mind spoke. At least Ginny thought so.

With all the power she could muster she apparated to Ron and Hermione's house.

A few seconds later, she appeared in front of their house. Before she went in she took a look around the neighborhood.

'Isn't that the house that I wanted,' She thought when she saw a big two-story house across the street. It was a large white Victorian house.

After taking a deep breath she sneaked inside. Being drunk she didn't notice anything around her. She stumbled her way to the sound. It wasn't talking it sounded more like singing.

Confused Ginny crept closer to it, whatever it was. She saw a low light and two figures dancing.

"What the heck!" she whispered.

It was Ron and Hermione. They were wearing the same cloths, as they were earlier in the night.

Ron's hands were on Hermione's waist. Hermione's hands were draped around Ron's shoulders and neck, her head rested against his chest.

Ginny couldn't understand why they were doing this. But she was withering in jealousy non the less.

'Why am I feeling like this?' she questioned herself.

A few minutes later Ron lifted Hermione's chin and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you Hermione, I can't wait to start our new life together." Hermione smiled and sighed happily.

Ron then kissed Hermione. After the kiss ended they continued dancing to 'The way you look tonight' gentle tunes.

Ginny found herself crying. It wasn't because the sight disgusted her. It was because she never had felt love like that.

She suddenly had a vision of her and Harry dancing into their new lives. After a few minutes she apparated into the hallway of her building. She unlocked the door and saw it half empty. A pang of envy went through her heart again.

She glanced at Harry's apartment door.

'He might be in there and it would be better than being alone.' She thought as she opened his door after locking her own.

Harry was staring out the window like a lost boy. He was wearing a rumpled shirt and long pants. And he wore a black band on his upper arm. Ginny immediately closed the door and rushed to his side.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked gingerly. 'He must be drunk,' she thought to herself.

He completely ignored her.

"Harry?" she tried again.

This time Harry turned his head around so his eyes would stare blankly into Ginny's. As if drawn by a magnet, Ginny kissed him. She was surprised that he kissed her back. He stood up, without breaking the kiss, lifted her and carried her to his bedroom for something a little more intense.


	6. We need to talk!

Authors note: I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update but I've been really busy.

Any way I hope you all like the story! Useful criticism would help but don't be harsh!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny woke up in a dark dull place.

'Where am I?' she asked herself. She took a look around.

It was messy. A combination of men and women's clothing laid clatter all over the floor.

Ginny blushed as she remembered that the women's clothing were hers.

A few posters of Quidditch players were on the walls. Ginny couldn't tell who they were because it was really dark. Across the large spacious room lay a desk. A wand was in the middle of it with quite a few papers and a few weird, still pictures.

Ginny remembered the time when she thought that those still pictures were dark magic when she first saw one of Lily's life before Hogwarts. It took a long time and effort on Harry and Hermione's behalf to convince her otherwise.

Beyond the papers were two pictures. One of them was a picture of Ron, Hermione and Harry when they were seventeen. Ron's arm was draped over Hermione's shoulders while Hermione was smiling and rolling her eyes. Harry was behind them giving them bunny ears once in a while. Every few minutes they would all collapse in laughter.

'That must have been taken a few months after Harry defeated Voldermort.' Ginny realized, shivering a little by remembering Voldermort. She smiled at the happy look on Harry's face.

The other picture was of Harry's parents wedding day. James was waving with his hair in all directions. It was obvious where Harry got his looks and hair. Arm in arm with him was Lily, alive with happiness. Next to James laughing was Sirius.

'Poor people,' Ginny thought with certain sadness. 'They never knew how their lives would end. They never got to see Harry grow up.'

Suddenly it hit her that there was two pictures that were both related to Harry on the desk. As she looked around the room once again she realized that it was familiar. With dread she felt her body.

'No cloths!' Ginny started panicking.

She slowly lowered her head. Her heart froze when she was a Harry's sheet. A groan startled her put of her dazed stupor. She turned and saw a naked Harry covered only by sheets next to her.

"No," she whimpered. Like a flood yesterday night came rushing in.

She relaxed a little then got out of bed. Silently and as quickly as she could she gathered her cloths and put them on. She left the room without waking Harry up. As she was in the living room she took a quick glance at the watch on the counter. It was seven in the morning.

"Why me?" she asked to no one.

She left the apartment and went across the hall to get into her apartment. Once again a pang went through her heart as she saw the empty apartment. But this time it was because of relief.

"I never thought I would ever this happy because of Hermione leaving." She said aloud knowing that Hermione would want a full explanation to why she was at Harry's all night.

She closed and locked the door behind her and went to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ohhh," Harry groaned aloud. His head was killing him. 'That's what I get for drinking a galleon of beer.' With his eyes closed he walked over to his desk and grabbed his wand. He cast a sobering charm on himself. As soon as he did that flashes of last night came rushing back.

"Was it real or just a wonderful dream?" He asked himself. He couldn't tell.

"I'll talk to Ginny later." He decided before he started to prepare for the day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do I do what do I do?" Ginny asked herself over and over again in her bedroom.

She looked at the clock beside her bed on the bedside table. It was ten. Exactly two hours since she woke up and eleven hours since she saw Harry brooding.

"Why does everything always happen to me?"

Suddenly her cell phone rang. She answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello."

"Ginny," came in Doug's voice.

"What is it?" she asked with spite and anger obvious in her voice.

"Ginny I'm really sorry for last night."

"Then why did you do it?"

"She seduced me I…"

"Just answer the question."

"I wasn't me I was seduced!"

"Saying that your non-existent a yowie broke into your house and stole your home work is a better excuse than that." (AN: A yowie is one of those egg chocolates, you know like kinder surprise.)

"She is beautiful and…"

"You are not helping your self now!"

"She just came up and kissed me."

"Then why didn't you pull away? And you know the sad thing I was thinking of putting out that night."

"Really?"

"Yes Doug but I'm relieved that I didn't lose my virginity to some one like you!"

"What do you mean by some one like me?" anger was starting to show in his voice.

"A guy who cheats on his girlfriend."

"We weren't exclusive. This wasn't even serious!"

"Well thank you for informing me on that. Good bye Doug!" Ginny hung up and turned off the phone and threw it under her bed.

"Ginny one Doug zero," she said aloud.

'Why are you acting spiteful? You didn't even love Doug!'

"Shut up!" she said aloud.

"Ginny who are you talking to?" Harry's voice came from the living room.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Ginny didn't come out of her room.

"I asked first." He said in a playful tone from the other side of the door.

"Voice in my head, what are you doing here?" she said quickly.

"You know even in the wizarding world hearing voices isn't a good sign." Harry said quoting what Hermione said when he was twelve years old.

"What are you doing here Harry?" she asked again for the third time.

"I came here to talk about last night."

Ginny's blood suddenly went cold. "What about it?"

"We need to talk about what happened between us." He answered.

"Oh look at the time I need to visit Hermione," without a seconds hesitation she aparated in front of the wizard real estate agency that was holding her future house for her.

She went inside the large red building. A bell rang to inform people about her arrival.

She went up to the receptionist and politely asked for Mr. Roll.

An overweight balding man appeared.

"Oh, hello Miss Weasel." He greeted her.

"Weasley," Ginny corrected.

"Sorry Miss Weasley, come in to my office." She followed him through the small halls of the building.

After a few minutes they were in his office.

"I would like to buy the house on Alice st," she said politely.

"On yes that one." He said as he looked through his desk in a bored manner. He brought up papers and gave one to Ginny.

"Now if you point your wand to this you will be the owner of 24 Alice St." He said.

She eagerly pulled out her wand and muttered. "Signorus"

'Congratulations Mrs. Welasy." He said with a smile on his face. He pulled out the keys and gave it to her.

"You will be able to move into that house when ever you please."

Ginny thanked him and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sat down after he and Ron put Bill Wallop in Azkaban. Ron grunted and sat down next to him. Harry glanced at his watch and saw it was eleven at night.

"Ron, is Ginny avoiding me?" he asked suddenly.

"What are you going on about? Why would she avoid you?"

"Well I think last night we…" Harry paused to think whether he should tell a very overprotective brother who has the ability to break his bones in one second that he might have slept with his little sister.

"Never mind," Harry sighed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It has a huge living room and the dining room and the kitchen are connected," Ginny said breathlessly to Hermione and Luna. "The best bit is that there are four bedrooms and they're all enormous. You should see the bathroom…"

"Ginny we get it!" Hermione said frantically. "Look I know your excited that you are moving in across the street but you don't' have to do a three way call at one in the morning!"

"H-H-Hermione," Luna tried to stifle a yawn, " Hermione is right we will get excited tomorrow."

They both hung up. Ginny sighed. Ever since five in the afternoon Ginny had been feeling sick. She tried to convince herself that it was just a cold but had a feeling that that wasn't it.

She started to feel sleepy but someone was knocking on the door. She got off her bed and opened it.

There stood Harry and he spoke the words Ginny had been dreading.

"Ginny, we need to talk."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you all liked it! Review!


	7. The list

Sorry that I left you all at a cliffhanger! And Neville will come back in the next chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ginny, we need to talk." Those words echoed in her mind.

She did her best sleepy/grumpy act.

"Harry I don't know how you were raised but…" she stopped and winced.

"Ginny, as I recall you knew perfectly how I was raised. In fact I believe you were going to do a biography at some point…" he said bitterly.

"Harry I didn't…" she interrupted.

"I went to your house to get away from it all," he continued, ignoring her feeble attempts to apologize. "I complained to you and basically any one who cared to listen. So don't give me crap about how I was raised!"

"Harry will you stop jabbering and listen to me…" Ginny tried to cut in again.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow when you're not in ice queen mode." He finished crabbily. He turned around and slammed the door to his apartment loudly before Ginny could talk to him again.

"What have I done now?" Ginny whispered to the empty hallway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who the hell does she think she is to talk about my upbringing!" Harry half shouted to himself.

"She knows perfectly, in fact, a very detailed about my life before and during Hogwarts. But then again how would she know the crap I went through with the Dursley's, I mean being brought up in a happy fun family!"

After he finished his speech he practically tore off his coat and threw it on the couch but not before realizing that Ron had the couch. So stormed over to the middle of the room and threw it on the counter.

"Where is that damn list I made?" he fumed. After almost three minutes of searching he found the list in his trouser pocket.

"Okay what did Ron get?" he whispered.

**List of the things Harry and Ron gets after Ron moves out!**

Harry shook his head because neither he nor Ron could think of a better title.

**RON**:

1. Couch

2. Everything in his room

3. The air hockey table

4. Ron's recliner. (Harry laughed at the absurd arguments he made so Ron wouldn't take that table. Including that the recliners wouldn't want to be separated because they are twins to which Ron sarcastically replied 'Well, we will give them each half a medallion and years later they find each other and be reunited. Also that it that it would be a great day for everybody'.)

5. Stereo

6. Ron's CDs (Although he complained that he had to have to have the CD player for this.)

Ron tried to put 'everything in the kitchen that is edible' on the list but crossed it out when he came back from Hermione's apartment with a bruise on his left arm.

**HARRY**:

1. Harry's recliner

2. Everything edible and useful that it in the kitchen. (Ron tried to secretly scratch that out but was caught by Harry since the list was in his desk drawers.)

3. Entertainment unit

4.Big screen TV (Ron looked quite grumpy at this.)

5. DVD and VCR

6. Rug

7. CD player

8. Basically everything that is left. (Harry quickly wrote that before Hermione could come over and start to name everything in his apartment.)

Tears came to Harry's eyes as he remembered the fun he had when they did this list. Harry first thought that it was a joke but soon found out that it was real. He also remembered Hermione suggesting that the list name should be 'Recording of the possessions Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley each receive subsequent to Mr. Weasley's departure'.

Forgetting to be angry at Ginny, Harry sighed and out the list in his memory box. That was located at the far corner of his desk.

Sirius had put a charm on it so only the owner and anyone who touches it could see it. The memory box was one of the few inheritances he received from Sirius. It was a simple biscuit tin can but Harry loved it with his soul non-the less. When he had first received it he started yelling that it was some stupid joke. Later on when he as pacing back and forth in his room, he opened it and saw that it was filled with souvenirs and pictures of the Marauders days at Hogwarts.

Harry's heart stopped when he saw a picture of his mother and father kissing and hugging. Just underneath that, a piece of paper was stuck on by sticky tape, Sirius wrote 'James and Lil's first kiss. They didn't know that I charmed a camera to follow them and take important pictures of their first date and hopefully they won't kill me when we open this box in twenty years. But if they do I'll say 'Don't you dare kill little Harry's god father.' That is what I have decided. James and Lily's son will be named "Harry Sirius is the best/most handsome/smartest in the world Potter". I'll name my kid something way better like "The Hulk" or Cougar…' it rambled on and on like that.

Harry started to cry when he saw this. Ginny dropped in to his room and comforted him when she saw him crying. That is when Harry started to have feeling for Ginny but he disregarded them. Almost two years later he realized he was in love with Ginvera Weasley. Ever since then he filled the memory box with pictures and papers and other such junk, of Ginny. And a few others of the rest of his friends and people important to him. And now he added the list.

But just before he put the list in he saw a picture taken when he and Ron moved in together. He looked at it for a moment but quickly stuffed the list in and closed the box

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny opened her eyes. The sun shone brightly in her eyes.

"Ohhh," she groaned. "What the hell happened last night?"

She sat up even though her back was yelling at her not too. She looked at the watch beside her bed. It was one in the afternoon. "Oh god. I could really go for a piece of toast dipped in orange juice."

"Did I just say I could really go for a piece of toast dipped in orange juice?" she wondered aloud. "Stop talking to yourself Ginny!"

She shuffled out of bed and walked wearily to her closet. She looked for a pair of jeans and a loose top. Then she went to her bedside table she got out her wand and apparated to Ron and Hermione's house.

She ended up in the kitchen of their house. She looked around it was spacious. Above the big sink was a wide oval shaped window with lace curtains. Beside that were white cabinets. The oven was stainless steel and so was the refrigerator. Across the window was a long counter and three stools.

"So pretty," Ginny commented.

Ginny could actually imagine Hermione putting two lunch boxes, a pink and blue one, on the counter. Then a nine year old boy with red hair and chocolate brown eyes hopping in the kitchen with a six year old girl with bushy red hair and blue eyes holding the encyclopedia and collecting their lunches with tiny cute bags on their backs. Then Ron wearing a suite and kissing Hermione on the check before leaving for work. Next Hermione putting on comfortable clothes and heading off the hospital.

"Ginny is that you?" asked Hermione.

Ginny turned around to face her. "How did you pack everything up so fast?"

"A little thing called a wand," she responded.

"Your house is beautiful," she noticed that Hermione was wearing one of Ron's shirts. "Am I interrupting something?"

Hermione blushed. "No, not at all…"

Ron interrupted her. "Hermione come back to bed."

"Not now, Ginny is here," Hermione yelled. All she got as an answer was snoring. "Sorry about that, not to be rude or anything but why are you here?"

"I slept with Harry!" I blurted out.

"What!" Hermione yelled.

"I slept with Harry!" I repeated in the same tone.

"How, when, where and why?"

"Well I went to the restaurant and saw Doug kissing another girl," Ginny sat on one of the stools. "Then I went to Seamus's pub and got pissed. Then I apparated here and saw you and Ron dancing. I got depressed so I decided to apparate home. When I saw the living room was half empty I went over to Harry's. For some reason I started to kiss Harry. One thing led to another."

Hermione was silent for a minute. You could almost hear her mind working.

"Ginny was Harry drunk?" she asked with a weird expression on her face.

"I don't remember," she answered truthfully.

"Did you use the contraceptive spell or charm?" she wanted to know.

"No," Ginny replied in a small but terrified voice.

"A condom or birth pills?"

A horrified Ginny shook her head.

"Did you feel sick yesterday or today?" Hermione got in her professional healer mode.

"I threw up a lot yesterday," Ginny said.

"Had and weird cravings?"

"I wanted to have toast dipped in orange juice for breakfast today when I woke up."

"Anything else?"

"My back is killing me."

"Your period?"

Ginny's heart stopped. "I was supposed to get it yesterday!"

"Look Ginny, in my experience and what I know you might be pregnant. Why don't you go to a local muggle doctor and have a check up?" Hermione suggested.

"Alright, today is Saturday so I'll go on Wednesday," she said.

"Why not before?" Hermione asked.

"I won't be able to go today, I am going to pack the whole day tomorrow, on Monday I'm moving, and on Tuesday I have a birthday party to attend," Ginny responded. Ginny was lying about the party, she needed to work up her nerve to go.

"If you want I can do a checkup now," Hermione offered.

"No, I want to find out before anyone else does. Hermione please don't tell anyone especially Ron," Ginny requested.

"I won't," Hermione promised. "But if anything goes wrong or you end up harming yourself…"

"Then you will be free to tell," Ginny finished for Hermione.

There was a loud crack and Luna appeared in the middle of the kitchen. She turned around like Ginny and whispered "Pretty."

"Hey, that's what I said!" Ginny exclaimed.

Luna jumped a little. "Oh, didn't see you there. How did you pack everything up so quickly?"

"I used the unpacking spell."

Luna nodded. "So I had a great date two days ago."

"Who was it with?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Hermione give me a tour of your house!" she said in a demanding voice.

"Alright, follow me into the living room." And so the tour went on like that.

The house was on story. The kitchen was connected to the living room. If you walked in a straight line without looking where you are going you will walk into a door. Luna found that out when she thought the door was open. That door led to the master bedroom, which Hermione didn't let them in.

"It's messy," she reasoned blushing.

On the far right, from the bedroom door, was a glass sliding that was in front of the big green rumpus room. Just beside the kitchen there was a door that led to the hallway to which the two bedrooms and toilet were connected to.

Both bedrooms were big. Hermione then guided them to the huge backyard.

"When we get enough money we will build a second story on top of this." Hermione told them.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was seven in the evening. By then Ginny had eaten spaghetti with authentic bolognaise sauce with bits of cut up bread, yogurt, tiny teddies (chocolate chip flavor) and fairy floss (also known as cotton candy). And surprisingly it tasted good.

The doorbell rang and she answered it. And there was Harry, they same situation like they were this morning. He walked in without being invited.

"What happened between us two nights ago?" he demanded to know.

Ginny was silent for a while.

"Well I came over to your place and you were brooding. After a few minutes you passed out and I somehow managed to drag you to your room. Later on when I made sure you were comfortable I left," she said flawlessly.

Even though she seemed confident her mind was a nervous wreck. 'Please buy this act!'

He had a weird expression on his face.

"I'm telling the truth," she said a bit to eagerly.

His mouth opened as if to say something.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Do you like it? REVIEW!


	8. Eww

There is an explanation for the CD players and TV and stuff. You see Harry grew up in the muggle world so he would want these things when he got his own apartment. Wouldn't he? Since Ron moved in with him he also started to like muggle gadgets so that's why he would have CD's. And since Ron is an auror Hermione would want to be able to talk to him. When Ginny saw the cell phone she gave him Ginny wanted one as well. But there won't be any muggle things in Neville and Luna's apartments.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright," he said after a long time.

"So you believe me?" she said, she mentally ran in front of an oncoming train. She couldn't believe her own stupidity.

"Yeah sure," he said. "Well I have to get up early for work tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Sunday," Ginny informed him.

"Secret mission thing. See you tomorrow." He left.

Ginny sighed as she closed the door. A little part of her wanted Harry to realize that she was lying. Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep sigh on the other side of the door.

"Harry," she guessed. "Are you still there?"

"No," he answered.

Ginny opened the door. And there was Harry.

"What is it?" she wanted to know.

"What were you doing on Thursday night?" Harry took on his auror form.

"What is this? An interrogation?" she asked nervously.

"No," he answered quickly. "I just want to know."

"Okay, I went to the restaurant at seven thirty. I left at seven thirty five. I wandered around looking for a bar…I mean fast food place. I spent three hours there. After that I went to your place to see how you were doing. After a while you passed out and I got you to your room."

"Fine," he said even though he didn't believe her.

"What about your secret mission?"

"What secret mission?" he asked stupidly.

"The one you have tomorrow." Ginny informed him.

"Lets not embarrass me anymore we both know that was a lie," he confessed.

"Party pooper," she said.

"See you," he hugged her.

"Bye,' she hugged him to.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Everyone here?" Hermione asked again.

"For the last time Hermione everyone is here." Harry answered for the tenth time.

"Alright, we won't be using magic because someone, _cough_Ron_cough,_ levitated my wand and his into the oven," she informed.

"And now you're punishing us?" Neville joked. It was met with a hard glare from Hermione.

"Since they are to hot to touch now we will have to do this by hand." Hermione continued.

"We wouldn't have to do this by hand if you hadn't stolen our wands and hidden them," Harry angrily pointed out.

"I do need to get mine back, I have to get rid of the boggarts in my room." Luna complained.

"Stop whining, at least we get to spend the day together!" Ginny tried to put a good spin on this.

Neville, Luna and Harry grumbled. Ron was too afraid of what Hermione would do to him if he grumbled.

"Calm down," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Listen up people, there are four places to be searched, the bathroom. Luna you will take that one." Hermione ordered.

"Aww," Luna grabbed two boxes and headed for the bathroom.

"The kitchen, the lounge room and the…" Hermione was cut off.

"I take the lingerie," Harry joked. His offer was met with a hostile glare from Ron, a puzzled expression from Neville, an embarrassed stare from Ginny and a look that said 'Typical boys' from Hermione.

"And the bedroom," Hermione continued. "Ron you tackle the kitchen, Neville and Harry take care of the lounge and Ginny and I'll make in the bedroom."

Harry and Neville giggle while Ron had a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh grow up," Hermione scolded when she understood why they were acting that way.

"Huh," Ginny still didn't understand. A dawn of realization spread on her face. "Ewww! Not that there is anything wrong with it but I'm not."

"Come on people," Hermione took another two boxes and went into Ginny's room.

Ginny shrugged and took another two boxes. As soon as she entered her room Hermione shut the door.

"So, anymore sicknesses?" she asked expertly.

"No," Ginny shook her head. 'Typical serious Hermione.'

"Don't you dare think typical Hermione!"

"How did you know?"

"Ginny you have no idea of how serious this is. There might be a human being in there!"

"I KNOW. I AM THE ONE CARRYING IT!"

The door opened and in came Ron. "What's with all the yelling?"

"Your fiancée'!" Ginny answered angrily.

"What did Hermione do?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing," Hermione defended herself. "I was just trying to enlightening Ginny on the gravity of her situation!"

"What situation?" he asked obviously worried. "What type of trouble are you in?"

"I broke up with Doug," Ginny thought up. "Go back to packing, I'm moving tomorrow!"

Ron gave her a suspicious look before he left and closed the door.

"Sorry," Ginny apologized. "It's been really frustrating for me."

"I'm sorry to," Hermione said tiredly. "If you are well you know, are you going to tell anyone else but me?"

"Maybe," Ginny answered.

"Ouch, don't push me Harry!" Ron's voice came through the door.

"It was Neville," Harry complained.

"It was not," Neville defended himself.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU?" Ginny and Hermione yelled at the same time.

There was silence on the other side of the door. Then footsteps and next what sounded like packing.

Both Hermione and Ginny were thinking 'Typical.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Next day)

"This is my new home!" Ginny said proudly.

"This is the house you bought!" exclaimed Ron, ogling at the large Victorian house.

"How long have you been saving up for this?" Neville asked.

"Ever since I got my job with the Chudley Cannons as a chaser." Ginny answered.

"Lets go in because this stuff isn't getting easier to hold." Harry whined.

"Alright," Ginny took out the keys and opened the door. "Okay people the dining room and the kitchen are to the right. The lounge room is to the left. And the guest toilet is under the stairs. And the bedrooms are on the top."

Ginny walked to the left and dropped the small box she was carrying on the floor. She smiled. 'I can't believe I found a house with a fireplace. Let alone afford it!'

"Ginny," came Hermione's voice.

Ginny turned around to face her. "What is it Hermione?"

"I've been thinking, will you be my maid of honor?"

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I will!" She hugged Hermione.

"Any morning sickness?" Hermione asked.

"Why do they call it morning sickness if you puke at night as well?" Ginny complained.

"Why are you talking about morning sickness?" Ron wanted to know. "You know someone might think you're pregnant!"

Ginny forced herself to laugh. So did Hermione after she caught on.

"Silly, I'll go help Luna!" Hermione left.

"Ginny what's going on?" Ron asked. "Look if you're in trouble I'll help you. I'm your big brother, that's my job."

"Ron it's sweet of you to offer," Ginny said. "But I'm not in trouble. I swear! You stay here and I'll go help Hermione." Ron's eye's followed her all the way until she was out of sight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Wednesday)

Ginny walked slowly along the street. She ambled up to Hermione's house and opened the front door silently. She then opened the slide door.

"We are having a small ceremony, just family and close friends. We will invite your family, Hagrid, Dumbledore, my parents, and …" Hermione stopped discussing the wedding with Luna when she saw Ginny.

Luna looked at her watch. "Oh, I have a date with Neville."

Hermione and Ginny stared at her.

"Neville's friend, Fred," Luna made up. "Okay bye." Luna apparated out.

"What did the doctor say?" Hermione cut straight to business.

"She said that my back hurt because I slept in a weird position," Ginny answered.

"And the morning sickness?"

"Food poisoning."

"Good, so you aren't pregnant," Hermione sighed.

"No," Ginny said with doeful eyes. "I am. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Harry Potter's child!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review!


	9. Has Hermione ever been wrong?

I know that Ginny being pregnant wasn't a surprise but there are a few things I have up my sleeve.

Ages

Luna 20

Neville 22

Hermione 21

Harry 22

Ron 22

Ginny 20

I am sorry if I offend anyone with the abortion speech. It's just that Hermione knows that Ginny would kill herself if she had a abortion and I needed Ginny to keep her baby for the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well you're not alone," Hermione said as she moved to hug Ginny. "You have me, Ron, Luna, Neville, Your family and Harry…"

"That's the thing Hermione," Ginny cried. "I told Harry that nothing happened between us!"

Ginny pushed Hermione away and sat on the navy blue couch. "I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Well you can go to Harry and…"

"NO," Ginny interrupted. "He is only twenty two. I don't know if I can keep this up!"

"Ron is an auror. You won't be able to runaway!"

"I'll never run way! I'm not a coward! I don't run away from my problems!" Ginny said determinedly.

"Anyway you have to tell somebody, because they'll all suspect something if they see a baby who looks just like you but with green eyes. I know you well enough that you'll name it Lily. Or what if they see a baby who looks just like Harry! The only guy you have seriously dated is Doug. If the baby resembles Harry and you mixed together and not Doug everyone will know what happened!" Hermione argued.

"No, I mean that I don't know if I can keep the baby!" Ginny told her.

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock. She sat down as if someone told her that Ron died.

"No Ginny no," she repeated for a while. " You hypocrite! You don't want to run away from your problems but you don't mind killing them! Anyway I won't let you do that! You'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

"Hermione what would you do if you were in my position?" Ginny asked angrily. "Just tell me!"

"I wouldn't terminate my pregnancy! Ginny why don't you get it?"

"Get what!" She asked defensively.

"This isn't only about you, not only you. This doesn't only affect you. It also affects that baby. Your baby!"

"Don't say that, please," Ginny begged, tears now freely run down her face.

"It also affects Harry. How do you know that Harry won't be happy? Do you think he'll despise you if he found out that you're pregnant with his child? Then you don't know him at all! He is an honorable man. He will do the right thing! Even if you manage to keep this a secret the truth will eventually come out! How do you think he'll react then? Hating you would be the nicest thing he does!"

"How will he find out? Are you going to tell him? He won't only hate me he'll hate you too. He'll hate you for not telling him!"

"Ginny," Hermione tried again. "I work at a hospital. I've seen women abort their pregnancy. And do you know what they say after a few years? Even if all their dreams come true. They tell me to never make the same mistake. Those women never forgave themselves. And I know, in my heart, that you won't be able to either."

"No Hermione you don't get it," Ginny yelled. "Your life is perfect. You were always there. Nothing like this would ever happen to you. So go peddle your mistake crap somewhere else cause I'm not buying it!"

"Ginny don't punish your baby," Hermione emphasized the word 'your'. "For your mistake. It's not your baby's fault."

Ginny sat there weighing her options.

"Please Ginny, if you do this your no better that a murderer. Because you killing a soul, a human, a baby, your baby!"

"Hermione…" Ginny started.

"Let me finish," Hermione interrupted. "I know you, if you kill your baby you'll eventually kill yourself. You might not kill yourself physically but emotionally. You love children too much. I've seen you with Forge and Gred. You love them to tiny little pieces. And they are your nephews! Just imagine how much you'll love your own baby. A little version of you running around yelling 'Mummy, mummy, Forge put a frog in my sandbox!' As she grows older she'll show her talent in Quidditch, she'll win the Qudditch cup for Gryffindor. And years after that, she'll get married and have her own kids. Your grandkids. Are you willing to risk all that happening!"

"But what about Harry!"

"Forget bout Harry for a moment. All that can happen. And the rest of us will be here to support you as you go through it. Just please consider that."

"I will."

"If you can't really do through raising your child you can always give it up for adoption, just don't kill it. And just imagine, a little messy red haired boy with crystal blue eyes and glasses chasing after a snitch or a straight red hair girl with vibrant green eyes throwing a quaffle through a hoop and scoring. I know you to well. I know you want that to!"

Ginny sighed. "Your right, but what do I do now?"

"You know what, why don't we leave all this for tomorrow and discuss the wedding?" Hermione suggested.

"Alright," Ginny smiled. "Can I freshen up first?"

"Go ahead."

Ginny got up and made her way to the bathroom. 'Is Hermione right?' she questioned herself.

She looked at her self in the mirror. 'A little baby girl or boy. A Lily or James. A little version of Harry or me. A baby.' Her mind went on and on.

'Hermione is right,' she thought as she slashed water on her face. "But then again when was Hermione ever wrong?" Ginny laughed.

'I'm going to be a mummy.' The phrase went over and over again in her head.

She dried her face on the towel and left the bathroom.

"So as I was sating to Luna before you came I want a small wedding with close friends and family."

"I can't really imagine you getting married in a church, no offense."

"None take," Hermione assured Ginny.

"I think you might want to get married out doors. What do you think?"

"That's what I was thinking! But where, I mean I mean Ron on a train. Going to Hogwarts."

"That's it, why don't you get married at Hogwarts!"

"Great idea, then we could actually use magic instead of doing things by hand!"

"What about in front of the lake?" Ginny suggested.

"At sunset!" Hermione was practically jumping up and down in an unHermione fashion.

"That would be so beautiful! And a white arch covered with white roses!"

There were two loud cracks. Harry and Ron appeared.

"What happened?" Ron asked instantly.

'Does he know?' the thought immediately went to Ginny's mind.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Why are you two so happy?"

"Ron, what about getting married at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "Imagine, just us and close friends and family, in front of the lake at sunset."

"That sounds wonderful!" Ron exclaimed. He sat down next to Hermione and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Why don't we get Dumbledore to be the priest?" Run suggested.

"Why don't you and Harry go ask him now?" Ginny said. "Should be simple now that he is in retirement. And while you're there ask Professor McGonagall If we can have the wedding there. But I'm sure she will say yes since Hermione is one of her favorite students."

"Alright," Ron said before Harry had a chance to complain. They both disapparated.

"You should invite all the teachers at Hogwarts," Ginny said.

"Well that's obvious," Hermione pointed out.

"That includes Hagrid and Remus. You have me as your maid of honor."

"And Luna as my bridesmaid. I know both Harry and Neville are the best men."

"My parents and your parents."

"That's it," Hermione realized. "That's the list."

They spent the rest of the afternoon planning the wedding.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How long has it been since we all just hung out?" Neville asked. He handed out beers to everyone. Ginny refused.

"When we helped Ginny move her things to…" Hermione answered promptly.

"I think he means the last time we just hung out not doing work," Harry simplified, he took a sip.

"Packing isn't work it's…" Hermione started.

"Before Ron and Hermione announced their engagement!" Luna interrupted.

"Wow," Ginny said. "I've been to busy to notice."

"I would have never guessed my life would turn out like this when I went on the train to Hogwarts." Ron put in; he took a big swallow that emptied half the bottle.

"I know," Harry agreed. "If anyone told me when I first met you that you would end up getting married to Hermione I would have laughed in their face."

"If anyone told me I that I was going to get married to the guy who hated me I would have hit them," Hermione said, drinking and laughing at the same time.

"I didn't hate you," Ron argued. "I didn't like you but …"

"Ron stop talking," Ginny ordered. "Is anyone going to help Ron with his vows? Because I don't trust him to write them."

"He might write something like 'Hermione, I love you, now can you tell me where you hid the T V remote?' and that will be it," Harry said impersonating Ron.

"I'm right here you know," Ron threatened.

"If anyone told me that Hermione Granger would be one of my best friends, I would have said that he or she was had a Nargot near then for too long." Luna said to change the subject back to its previous topic.

"If anyone told me that I'd help kill you know how I would have said, well I don't know what I would have said or done but I wouldn't believe them," Neville said. Everyone laughed.

"If someone ever told me, not even ten years ago, more like anytime, that Ginny would consider abortion I would have…" Hermione's eyes went round in horror and she placed both hands on her mouth.

"Abortion," Ron said, as it was ridiculous.

"I said adoption!" Hermione tried to cover.

"Adoption?" Ron repeated.

"Ginny is a very lonely and sad person, she needs a child in her life!" Hermione lied.

"No, you said abortion!" Neville conformed.

"Ginny's pregnant!" Luna said aloud.

Everyone, except for Ginny who was sending Hermione dirty looks and Hermione who was silently begging for forgiveness, froze.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Ginny yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"HOW?" Ron yelled.

"Ron you know the…um…procedure to make a baby." Hermione tried to give Ginny time.

Everyone, except Harry, just started to talk and argue.

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled.

Everyone stopped taking.

"Are you going to terminate your pregnancy?" Harry asked urgently.

All eyes were now on Ginny.

"No way!" she shook her head.

"Good," Harry said. "I hate people who go through abortion. In my opinion they are just as bad as Voldermort."

'Ginny is going to be a mother and Ron is going to Azkaban for killing the father!' Neville thought.

'Hermione was right,' Ginny thought relived. 'But are you going to feel the same way when you find out that this is yours.'

Harry smiled. "Well congrats."

'Who is the father?' the phrase was repeated over and over again in Ron's head.

To everyone else it looked like a sincere smile but Hermione could tell that it was strained.

'Tell him now Ginny,' Hermione silently begged.

"Congratulations," Neville and Luna said at the same time.

'Ginny, mother, child, wait a minute, the boggart still in my closet I still have to vanquish it,' Luna remembered.

'Nooo, now Ginny will never be mine!' Harry thought.

"Whose is it?" Ron asked.

"Huh," Ginny replied, she hadn't heard a word ever since Harry congratulated her. She was to busy debating with herself if she should tell Harry that its his.

"Who is the father?" Ron asked again.

Ginny looked directly at Harry. "The father is…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Can anyone guess what she (Ginny) is about to say? REVIEW!


	10. Options

I'm sorry that it has taken longer than usual but I finally got a hold of a computer today!

I hope you enjoy! (Can't believe it's the tenth chapter!)

This computer doesn't have a spell check so I'm sorry if there are any errors.

Did anybody hear the news? Apparently Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince is coming out July 16th in Australia, Britain, US...ect.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny knew the answer she was about to give was about to change her life and possibly Harry's forever.

She only had two options.

A) Tell the truth

Or

Lie

Option A had two possible results.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Option A scenario 1

_...Harry!" Ginny finished._

"_As in my best friend Harry?" Ron asked after a few minutes. _

"_Yes," Ginny nodded._

"_As in the guy who had a crush on me?" Ron asked again._

"_DUDE how many times do I have to explain I did NOT have a crush on you!" Harry said embarrassedly._

"_Sure Harry sure!" Ron patronized._

"_Oh god!" Harry muttered._

"_My best friend and my sister!" Ron said to himself repeatedly. After a few minutes he woke up from his zone out. "Congrats!"_

_Everyone else started to congratulate them. _

"_Why did you lie to me?" Harry asked._

"_I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry!" Ginny apologized._

"_It's alright. You know why?" He asked._

_Everyone shook his or her heads._

"_Because I'm going to be a dad! And that's not it!"_

_Everyone gave him a confused look._

_Harry got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Ginny will you marry me? I've been in love with you ever since I met you! And I didn't understand how I felt just until now! Marry me!"_

_Ginny nodded furiously. Harry got up and slipped the ring on her finger._

"_About bloody time!" Hermione exclaimed. _

"_Hermione I think Ron is a bad influence on you," Ginny laughed._

_Everyone threw back their heads and laughed._

_The door opened and Homer Simpson came in._

"_There is a squirrel chasing a dog outside get Marge boy!" With that he left._

_Everyone just laughed harder._

'That is too ridicules!" Ginny thought.

Option A scenario 2

_...Harry," Ginny finished._

"_As in Harry Potter," Ron squeaked._

"_No as in Harry Hannaford," Ginny replied sarcastically. _

"_Ginny now is not the time to joke!" Hermione mouthed to Ginny._

"_Who?" Ron asked._

"_No one," Ginny sighed dramatically. _

"_No one is the father?" Ron asked confusedly._

"_Harry is." Ginny replied._

"_What is Harry?"_

"_The father."_

"_Harry Hannaford?"_

"_NO"_

"_Harry Potter is the father as in your best friend Harry, the boy who lived Harry, the guy who you though was gay and in love with you because he kept on smiling at you when he found out you were in love with me Harry, the dude who is standing next to you right now Harry." Hermione stopped the conversation between Ron and Ginny._

"_You slept with Harry!" Ron roared_

_Ginny nodded as she placed a hand on her head and turned around._

"_You slut," Ron yelled. "Mom did not raise you to be such a whore! Scarlet woman! Skank!"_

"_Ron," Hermione gasped._

"_How could you betray us like that?" Ron continued ignoring Hermione. _

"_I didn't mean to it just happened," Ginny tried to explain._

"_I wanted to go to the movies but this is way more interesting!" Luna commented from the corner of the room._

"_I know what you mean," Neville agreed, hunched down next to Luna._

"_You told me nothing happened!" Harry put in._

"_Don't you dare talk to me," Ron warned. "You knocked up my baby sister!"_

"_I was drunk!" Harry defended himself._

_Ron didn't say anything. The vain on his forehead was popping now. He walked swiftly up to Harry, raised his fist and punched him. Harry instantly fell to the ground._

"_Noo," Ginny and Hermione yelled. Both of them rushed to Harry's side._

"_Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked concerned._

"_Get away from me slut!" he sneered._

_Ginny looked like she was slapped. She slowly rose and walked away from Harry._

"_But," Ginny tried to defend herself._

"_Don't bother!" This time it was Hermione speaking._

_Ginny's eyes were as round as saucers. "Hermione," she tried again._

"_You are a slut! Do you really think that you were ever good enough for Harry? He deserves the best which you aren't!" Hermione sneered. _

"_What about all those years?" Ginny wanted to know._

"_All lies to make you happy. I don't know what I was thinking. Remember 'Ginny you're so funny' or 'You look beautiful' and even 'I love your wonderful soup Ron!'" Hermione confessed._

"_Hey," Ron cried out in indignation._

"_GO AWAY GINNY!" Harry yelled. "WE don't want you here!"_

"_GO AWAY" They all began to chant._

"_NO," Ginny moaned as tears came to her eyes._

'Mental note,' she thought. 'Stop watching soap opera's! Who am I kidding, I'm never going to stop watching Passions.'

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

(Real one)

...Seamus," Ginny sighed.

Everyone including Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"But you were seeing Doug!" Neville exclaimed.

"Did you cheat on him?" Luna asked what was in everyone's mind.

"No," Ginny chucked nervously. "Quite the opposite."

"He cheated in you?" Neville asked.

Ginny nodded as an answer.

"Was she hot?" Harry wanted to know.

Everyone sent him a disgusted look.

"What?" He said good-naturedly. 'I'm just trying to mask that I'm dieing inside.'

"What happened?" Hermione asked, now not sure what was a lie or what wasn't.

"I went to a club, met him there, he comforted me, one thing led to another," Ginny managed to say.

Ron started to breath heavily.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"I'm going to find him and kill him for taking advantage of my baby sister!" With that he apparated.

"I'll go with him." Harry apparated after him.

"Me too," Neville pecked Luna on the lips then apparated.

Ignoring their confused looks Luna apparated to.

"Who is the father?" Hermione asked.

"Doug," Ginny answered.

"Then why did you answer Seamus?"

"Because he was a horny bugger at school and I did meet him and his name was the first that popped into my head!"

"You're screwed."

"I know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Three hours later)

Ginny sighed again. It had been ages since Ron left. Hermione was now in the kitchen getting a cup of water.

The door swung open and seven men entered. Six of them had bright red hair and one a messy black hair.

"You told everyone RON!" Ginny yelled.

Everyone had grim looks on their faces.

Hermione walked into the room with a glass of water. "Where are Neville and Luna?"

"They were never with us," Harry said.

"Ginny how did this happen?" Percy asked.

"We did everything we could to take care of you!" Bill put in.

"I believe it started when she started to date." Fred said.

"But we managed to scare all of them off." Ron reasoned.

"Ron this is your fault," Charlie argued. "We left her under your care!"

"I'm not a baby to be look after!" Ginny cried out.

"No but now you're going to have one!" George snapped.

"Just be happy that she didn't kill it," Hermione cut in.

"What?" Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George shouted.

"You considered abortion!" Bill yelled.

"Hermione talked me out of it," Ginny said with the same volume as Bill.

Everyone started to yell and shout.

"What we came here to tell them the news so will you all just shut up!" Harry yelled.

They all put on their grim faces again.

"Ginny we found Seamus."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Again I'm really sorry for the errors. REVIEW!


	11. You actually read the manual?

I'm sorry but I had to make Ginny lie cause it adds drama.

In case anyone is confused by the Ginny, Harry, Doug, Seamus love rectangle thing went, here it is:

Ginny was in love with Harry but she got over him since she was fifteen. Harry realized that he was in love since he was nineteen.

Ginny got her old feelings back but unfortunately she was dating Doug at that time. On one of their dates Ginny arrived early and saw him making out with another woman. Distraught that Doug cheated on her and confused about her renewed feelings toward Harry she went to Seamus's pub.

There she got drunk. She went home later on and found it empty. Wanting company she went into Harry's apartment and saw him brooding. After a while they ended up in Harry's bed together.

Before Harry could wake up Ginny left his room and went home. When Harry woke up he didn't know whether it was a dream or real so he asked Ginny what happened between them. To which Ginny replied 'Nothing'.

The next day Ginny starts to feel sick and soon realizes that she is pregnant. Hermione accidentally let it slip. Ron asked Ginny whose it was and Ginny said the first name that popped into her head after thinking about her options. She answered Seamus.

On with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He is in intensive care at the hospital, he is in a coma."

"What the hell did you idiots do to him?" Ginny yelled.

"How did it happen?" Hermione asked panicking.

"Nothing I swear!" Charlie raised his arms as if to protect himself.

"Why don't I believe that?" Hermione said in a mocking tone.

"Honestly Hermione," Ron said, using Hermione's usual phrase. He made puppy dog eyes at her as if to make himself look innocent.

"There is a major difference between when you usually do that face and now Ronald Billius Weasley!" Hermione stated.

"When does he usually use it?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"You don't want to know," Hermione answered blushing.

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHY THE BLOODY HELL SEAMUS IS IN THE BLOODY HOSPITAL WITH A COMA WHEN HE WAS FINE JUST A FEW DAYS AGO!" Ginny screamed as loud as she could.

"This is what happened," Ron sighed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Where are we going Ron?" Harry asked for the tenth time._

"_We are going to find Seamus and kill him!"_

"_Why are we here?" Harry wanted to know, suddenly finding himself on the first floor at Headquarters._

"_Harry," Ron said with the air of Hermione when she was explaining to Ron what a computer was for the first time. "We are aurors. It's our job to keep the world safe. When someone committed a felony we punish him or her. Seamus broke the law."_

"_Knocking up your sister isn't breaking the law!" Harry argued._

"_Since I don't know where he lives," Ron continued, ignoring Harry. "When we are looking for a perpetrator we use the equipment we have here. That's why we are here. To find Seamus."_

"_A guy gets your sister pregnant and you grow a brain," Harry joked._

"_What was that?" Ron asked. He didn't hear Harry properly due to the violent yet appealing thought that were playing in his mind. Co-incidentally all of then happened to involve Seamus._

"_This is against regulation!" Harry practically had to sprint to keep up with Ron's quick strides._

_Ron purposely stopped so Harry would bump into his back and fall. Which Harry did._

"_Once again getting your sister pregnant isn't breaking the law!" Harry stretched out his hand._

"_Yes it is!" Ron took his hand and helped him up. They started walking again but this time Harry was beside Ron instead of behind him. _

"_You're the one breaking the rules you know!"_

"_How?"_

"_By using the equipment we have here for your personal use. Didn't you read the manual they gave us in training?"_

"_No," Ron scoffed. "No one did." Suddenly he had a weird expression on his face. "Did you?" he asked slyly._

"_NO," Harry replied too quickly, blushing._

"_Yes you did!" Ron broke down laughing, momentarily forgetting about Ginny. "You were always a suck up."_

"_Ron, Seamus," Harry reminded him._

"_I didn't forget!" Ron tried to unsuccessfully stifle a laugh. "I can't believe you actually read it."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_The equipment should be on the third floor." Ron stated. "Lets take the stairs."_

"_Why?" Harry whinged in a whiney voice that would have put Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) to shame. _

"_Because I have a lot of energy to work off."_

"_Of all the people to sit next to me in the train compartment it had to be you!" Harry muttered._

_Ron knew Harry too well to be offended or hurt by this comment. "Wasn't for me you wouldn't be here."_

"_I know," Harry said softly. Even though it had been a long time since the final battle he still greatly appreciates his friends support. Not only in the final battle but also throughout his life at Hogwarts._

"_Ron," Harry called him, unexpectedly feeling an urge to tell him how much he meant to him. "Ron," he called again suddenly realizing that Ron was gone._

"_Harry," Ron's voice came faintly from the stairs. "Where are you?"_

_Harry blushed when he realized that he had passed the stairs when he was thinking._

"_I'm at the top," he lied. He quickly took the ellevatar. It was almost like an elevator but it took you to the floor you wanted immediately. As for the weird name, it was Mr. Weasley's idea to build the ellevatar so he got to name it. 'But' as Hermione said once, or sighed once to be more correct, 'It's still better than Pigwidgeon.' _

_Harry got out of the ellevatar. He then, quickly and quietly as he could, ran to the top of the stairs._

"_How did you get here faster then me?" He asked._

"_It's not my fault if you're slower than me." Harry grinned._

"_You took the ellavator didn't you?" Ron accused._

"_How did you know?" Harry asked surprised._

"_You smell of steel."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Remember the dare you made me do."_

"_No." Harry shook his head._

"_There was a bet, whether Fred could dye my hair pink or not. If he could you would get the ellavator to stink. If he couldn't he would dress up as a female belly dancer and give Angelina a lap dance. Then he got Hermione to wear a," Ron blushed fiercely. "Um…well…something nice. And when I saw her I literally was knocked out of my socks. I passed out when I fell! That's where Fred made my hair pink."_

"_Oh yeah," Harry remembered. He smiled cheekily. "That was Fred, not Hermione." Harry turned around and headed for the room with the equipment they need._

"_WHAT?" Harry heard Ron yell._

_Stifling his laughs he entered the room. He immediately went to the files. It was a medium size box that magically recorded every magical birth in England. _

_Harry got out his wand and pointed to the hole in the box. "Finnegan"_ (A/N: I don't know how to spell his last name, sorry.)

_Almost instantly a piece of paper flew out of the box. Harry looked at the number at the bottom right hand corner._

"_11127783991," Harry memorized. _

_Harry then went to the computer, one that was made magically. It was already open so it would convenience aurors. _

_He typed in Seamus's number. The address came up immediately._

"_Harry," Ron's voice came from behind Harry. "Where?"_

"_48 Westminster Alley London."_

_Without another word Ron and Harry apparated to his house. Or tried to at least._

"_I forgot, we can't apparate here," Ron murmured._

_Harry burst out laughing._

"_Why are you laughing?" Ron asked puzzled._

"_Nothing important." He lied, it reminded him of the time when he gave Dudley golden sprinkles and told him that it was fairy dust. The look on Dudley stupid face when he realized that he couldn't fly was priceless. _

_They walked to the apparating area in the ministry and went to the twins' apartment. _

_00_

_They soon gathered all the Weasley boys and headed towards Seamus's on foot. _

"_Why do we have to walk?" Harry kept on complaining._

_Everyone ignored him. They arrived at Seamus's house. _

"_How do we organize this?" Percy asked._

"_What are you talking about?" Charlie wanted to know._

"_Well we do want to look intimidating as we can," Percy answered. "No weapons Fred and George!"_

_The twin's faces fell. Suddenly George started to smile. "What if we hold up …"_

"_No," this time Bill spoke. _

"_We are all tall, so he'll be intimidated anyway!" Ron yelled in frustration._

_All the red heads broke up in an argument. Harry sighed and shook his head. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. All the Weasley's immediately stopped fighting and looked at the door._

_The door opened then the red heads started to yell again._

"_You little…"_

"_Son of a b…"_

"…_knocked up my sister…"_

"_I can't believe that I was friends with you…"_

"…_it's called protection…" _

"…_you moron, next time use a condo…"_

_They all stopped when they saw that there wasn't anybody at the door. _

"_A magic door?" Ron murmured under his breath._

_Harry shook his head again. "Hello is your mummy or daddy home?"_

_The Weasley's looked at him, as if he was crazy. They then noticed that he was looking down. All their heads immediately fell to where Harry was looking. There stood a boy who was about six staring at them with his mouth open. All of a sudden he yelled "SANDY" at the top of his voice and ran away._

"_Thank god you were all talking at the same time or who knows what that little boy would have learned." Harry commented._

_Six ears all turned red. A tall slim beautiful woman appeared. _

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_We are friends of Seamus's and we…" Harry began._

"_Didn't you here?" she interrupted with a confused expression on her face._

_All seven men shook their heads._

"_He was drunk, a few nights ago, he crashed his car and got into a coma."_

"_Oh god," most of them uttered. _

"_Thanks," Harry said in disbelief. The Weasley's and Harry turned around and went back the way they came._

"_Hold on," George requested before he ran back to the house. _

"_Can I have your number?" he asked the girl. She just shook her head muttered about hormones and shut, more like slammed, the door in Georges face. _

_Everyone glared at him._

"_It was worth a try," he grinned sheepishly._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That's what happened. Ginny?" Ron looked around for his little sister but she wasn't there.

"I'm going to the hospital," her voice came from the hallway. "Anyone want to come?"


	12. What the?

A special thanks to ash for being my 100th review.

Hope you like this chapter.

For anyone keeping score Ginny has been pregnant for six days.

Sorry this chapter took soo long and that it is short.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting in the line at the hospital. The rest of the Weasley's made excuses not to come.

Bill said that he had a date to get ready for.

'You're already married,' Ginny thought.

"I have to check on the dragons in Romania," Charlie said.

'You said you were on vacation for another two weeks at least!' Ginny felt like yelling.

"I have to work." Percy said simply. Ginny dare not complain or other wise she would get a long boring lecture about the importance of work.

Fred just left complaining about how hungry he was.

"I have to go ask this…" he needn't finish the sentence. Everyone knew that he was going to ask the blond girl out until she says yes just out of frustration.

"Next!" the witch at the counter yelled.

"Seamus Finnegan." Was all that Ginny said.

"Ground floor, room GB8. Next!" she responded very quickly.

Ginny rushed to the hallway, mentioning to Harry, Hermione and Ron to follow. But they didn't have to be told.

She saw the door.

"Ginny wait!" Harry yelled.

She didn't listen. She kicked the door open and instantly turned bright red. The two Indian couple who were holding their baby started back at her. The baby started to cry.

She quietly backed out and shut the door behind her.

"Told you," Harry grinned.

"Shut up," Ginny scowled playfully.

"Found it!" Hermione cried out.

Harry and Ginny turned to look at her.

"What?" Ron wanted to know.

"I've been looking for this pin since the beginning of this day," she said happily, holding up an ivory pin. "It was from my grandmother. Got it on my thirteenth birthday."

"Where did you find it?" Ginny asked. Hermione's cloths had no pockets, at least no pockets visible to her.

Hermione blushed. "In my hair," she muttered.

"Seamus's room is three doors down," Harry mentioned.

This time Ginny opened the door slowly. She peeked inside and was relieved to find Seamus there, lying unconscious.

"See Ginny," Ron said holding up a formal looking piece of paper, which was held by a folder. "I told you I didn't make him this way." He was pointing to the line, which said '**Cause** **of accident: Drink Driving**'.

"Oh no," Ginny muttered when she noticed the date of the accident on Seamus's form which was in front of the bed. It was the exact day she talked to Seamus in the pub.

"You must be proud," Harry said playfully.

He was answered with a shove.

"It's great to see you two all grown up," Hermione commented sarcastically.

"We know," they grinned.

"Honestly, worse than when they were eleven," Hermione said under her breath.

"Will you two please leave?" Ginny sighed. "Hermione and I have something to discuss."

They nodded and left.

"What are you going to do now?" Hermione asked as soon as the door closed.

"I don't know," she suddenly she burst into tears.

"What the matter?" Hermione cried out in alarm.

"I…Seamus…we talked the night he crashed."

"What did you talk about?"

"Something about Pat leaving him and falling in love with Jake and Lavender breaking her nose."

"Are you sure?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I was drunk, I think I mixed what happened to him with some of my thoughts." She stopped crying.

"Well that's obvious, I might have not known him well but I knew him well enough to know that he wasn't or isn't gay. But why are you crying?"

"I blew of at him, told him about how I didn't care about him, you know, stuff like that."

"It's not your fault, any way you are sort of right."

"How?"

"You do have your own problems to worry about."

"Thanks for reminding me," she said sarcastically.

"You do realize that he will soon wake up from this coma?"

"Yes!"

"What are you going to do then, it's not like they have him on a…never mind."

"On a what?"

"On a machine where it breathes for you. If you take out the plug the person using it will die. It was just a joke. "

Ginny had a confused expression on her face.

"A muggle contraption."

"Enough said." Was heard out side.

Hermione didn't even blink. She just took out her wand and cast a silencing spell. Ginny followed suite and locked the door.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Hermione asked wearily.

"Yes, of course, before the baby is born but it won't kill him if he has to wait a few more weeks or maybe a month or five."

"I give up."

"OH MY GOD, I don't believe it. You gave up for once!"

Hermione grinned. "Laugh all you want, I'm only part witch. Your full."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Muggles don't even realize that they're pregnant until weeks later. The pains of pregnancy are worse and longer on witches due to the magic in their blood."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(One week later. Harry's apartment)

"Where is Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know Ginny," Hermione answered.

"Why?" Luna wanted to know.

"The drain thing broke again and I need him to fix it," she told him.

"Use magic," Neville suggested.

"I don't know any spells like that."

"Well I don't know where he is." Ron said.

"Why don't you go to his room and leave a note on his desk?" Hermione suggested.

"Alright." She headed for his room.

'It doesn't stink in here,' was the first thing she thought.

After all her experience with boys she had resolved that all boys rooms are smelly. Apparently Harry isn't subjected to that male trait.

She found a pen on his desk. She shifted through his desk for a post it or note pad. Her hand felt something cold and metallic. An old biscuit tin can appeared.

"What the…" she whispered under her breath.

She pulled off the lid.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review!


	13. Memories

Ginny has been pregnant for a week and six days.

I'm sorry that my chapters are short but I really have been busy, it's not just an excuse, really!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is this?" Ginny asked herself.

There were all sorts of pictures and even hair in there.

"Why does this look familiar?"

Suddenly an image of Harry yelling and crying leapt into her mind. She took out her wand and muttered the newly discovered memory charm. If you point the wand to your head and say 'remumis' and focus on what you want to remember it will instantly come to your mind. That is exactly what she did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell is this?" A yell rang through the halls of headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"_Not again," Hermione sighed._

"_What is happening this time?" Ron groaned. _

"_God knows what," Ginny said wearily._

_It was her sixth year in that school. Meaning that Ron, Hermione and Harry will never go back to Hogwarts after this year ends. They were all sitting in Hermione and Ginny's room just spending time together. No one knew if it'll ever happen again._

"_What type of stupid joke is this?" Harry's deep voice scram. They heard heavy footsteps and the door slamming._

"_He is always mad, he really needs someone to talk to." Hermione said._

"_He won't talk to us Hermione, what can we do?" Ron asked._

"_I don't know," Hermione sighed again. _

_Normally if Hermione ever said that everyone around her would tease her until she casts a bad spell on someone. Her specialty is turning a person into a she male. That is turning a person into both male and female. But no one felt particularly _

'_Hermione always know what to do," Ginny thought. 'Now she doesn't, no one does, even Dumbledore.'_

'_What the hell?' alarms went off in Ron's head. 'She has to know what to do. She's Hermione the brilliant and beautiful witch. She is always together and always knows everything. It makes everything we are fighting for seem hopeless if she doesn't know what to do. I…I'm scared.'_

'_I always have the answer to these sort of things.' Hermione pondered. 'They depend on me. How could I fail them!'_

"_This isn't fair!" Hermione stated._

_Ron and Ginny looked at her in surprise._

"_We are seventeen year olds and we are worried about saving the world! We are not supposed to be like this! Harry is supposed to be a popular pervert along with Ron. I'm supposed to be the self righteous bookworm and Ginny you're supposed to be my best friend where I keep on asking you about…well…you know." _

"_Harry pervert?" Ginny asked._

"_Think about it, James Potter was quite popular and we all know Sirius was quite up himself, and it didn't help that he was, I can't believe that I'm about to say this, very good looking. Harry would have grown up in those…um…conditions to it is feasible that he would be a horny git. And Ron would have been his best friend no matter what." _

"_What makes you say that you wouldn't be our friend?" Ron asked in a weird voice._

"_Well we only became friends because you two saved my life. If Voldermort never lived or went evil there wouldn't be any life risking adventures."_

"_I would have eventually noticed that you were a bea…" Ron almost said beautiful. "Err…great person."_

_Hermione just smiled. 'Oh Ron,' she thought. 'You have fail to notice that I'm in love with you."_

"_Well there is no point in talking about something that has never happened or what is fair or not. Do you think it's fair to put the weight of the world on one teenage boys shoulders? No it isn't. That's that." Ginny said._

"_Your right," Hermione agreed sadly. _

"_Come on, if you feel like this you're giving you know who what he wants. We are going to survive this, we all will die old, wrinkly, gray people, warm in our beds." Ron said this dramatically._

_Hermione smiled. "I knew I shouldn't have let you watch Titanic." (The speech Jack made to Rose when she was on that board and he was in the water.)_

"_That movie was so sad." Ginny commented._

"_See, this is what we are supposed to be talking about," Hermione said. "Not saving the world."_

_Ginny sensed that Hermione wanted Ron to comfort her. _

"_I'll go and see what Harry is doing," she made up. She got out of her comfortable chair and went outside. _

_Once she closed the door she sighed. Hermione was right. It shouldn't be like this. Especially Harry. He shouldn't have to face, no, kill the monster trying take over the world. He is only seventeen damn it! The only thing that should be on his mind is sex. And maybe the exams._

"_The guy who has to save everything on this planet has potions homework due after the holidays!" Ginny laughed to herself. _

_She started to walk down the hallway. She had no idea to where she was going. After walking around aimlessly for a couple of minutes she stopped in front of Harry's room. _

'_Should I?' she debated. Suddenly she heard sobs._

"_Harry," she called out as she opened the door. Immediately the sniffling stopped._

_Harry stood there in the middle of his room holding a tin can. His hair was more disheveled than usual. His glasses were practically hanging off his nose and his room was a mess. He quickly threw what appeared to be a tin can on his bed._

'_He was probably pacing before I got here,' Ginny guessed._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked in a hard tone. _

"_Don't talk to me like that!" Ginny said angrily. Harry just stood there. No one talked to him like that._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked in a civil voice._

"_It's a free country." She replied._

_Harry grunted._

'_That's it!' Ginny decided. "What the hell is your problem?"_

"_Look your just going to attract more attention so could you just close the door."  
_

_Ginny stepped inside the room and closed the door._

"_I meant you go outside and close the door," Harry clarified._

"_I don't care."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_All I want to know is what the matter is. That's all."_

"_Nothing."_

"_You always say that! Look Harry I'm worried about you. I've heard people with these problems who end up cutting themselves and dieing. I don't want that to happen to you!"_

"_What the hell would you know? You have been living in an almost fantasy with your almost perfect family and friends."_

"_Well it would be your almost perfect family if you didn't mope and lock yourself in a room twenty four seven!"_

"_You don't understand!"_

"_That's what I'm here for, we all are," Ginny explained in a gentle voice._

"_But…but…but…" Harry stuttered._

"_But what?"_

"_There isn't any point in me telling you. You won't get it. You haven't been through what I have."_

"_Maybe not but I've been through at least a fraction of what you have been through."_

"_Remus gave me an heirloom," Harry sat down on his bed. _

"_What's wrong with that?" Ginny asked as she walked closer to Harry._

"_It doesn't make sense."_

"_What?" Ginny gently prodded._

"_He gave me a tin can," Harry told her._

"_Huh?"_

"_An old biscuit can." Harry explained._

"_Why don't you open it?" Ginny suggested._

_Harry ignored Ginny's 'isn't that obvious' tone. "I know that."_

"_Then why aren't you?"_

_Harry froze. "I dunno."_

"_You're scared aren't you?" Ginny smiled sadly._

"_No I'm not!"_

"_We all are. Hermione is beside herself." Ginny sat down next to Harry._

"_I'm not scared. I'm not a wimp." Harry said irritated. _

"_Being scared doesn't make you a wimp. It makes you human." Ginny put her hand on top of Harry's and squeezed it lightly. "Are you scared?"_

_Harry nodded. "More than ever."_

"_I know it sounds stupid but just before Ron, Hermione and I were talking and Hermione said that she doesn't know what to do. It just made me shrivel up inside."_

"_Hermione always knows what to do. Her saying that makes this whole war seem…"_

"_Pointless." She finished for him._

"_Yeah," Harry laughed._

"_Open it. See what's inside."_

_Harry took the can and opened it. He put it on his lap and stopped. "I don't know what's in here. I don't know if I want to." _

"_Harry I've known you for a long time. The curiosity is killing you." Ginny put her Arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder._

_Harry pulled the lid off. There were pictures, messages and a few weird plastic things. But on top of everything was a note that said _

'_Dear: Harry_

_I won't keep the letter long because if you're anything like Prongs you hate reading. This is just a bunch of stuff that I saved and collected things that will tell you about our days at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy it._

_From your idol/role model/hero/the best person in the world/god father_

_Sirius' _

"_Remus gave me another letter a few weeks ago, Sirius wrote it a few months before he died." Harry told Ginny._

_Harry's heart stopped at the pictures he saw in there. He couldn't help it. The tears spilled over his eyes. He hugged Ginny and he started crying._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Ginny's heart stopped beating when she saw that almost half the things in there were of her.

"He loves me," Ginny repeated to herself.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Ginny turned around in surprise.

"Harry, I…" She put the can back in its place.

"Well?"

'Tell him NOW!' Her mind yelled.

"Harry I," Ginny started.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REVIEW!


	14. Great!

Don't kill me!

One week six days.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Umm, Ginny I have err…things to do so could you quickly tell me." Harry requested

"Harry I love," Ginny started again.

"Harry, are you done yet?" A pretty woman with dark brown hair came in.

"Almost, my wand is on my desk" Harry answered. "Oh, Vicky this is Ginny and Ginny this is Vicky, my, er,date."

"Oh," Ginny's went wide. "I came in here to write a note to ask you if you'll fix my heart no wait, I mean pain, no, drain...pipe. I came here to ask you to fix my drain pipe. I gotta go." Ginny left.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Ginny ignored her and apparated to her house, in the middle of her living room.

"Ginny please answer me," Hermione had followed her.

"You knew about that…that…that…lair!" Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"Yes but I was going to tell you." Hermione tried to defend herself.

"When? When they get serious? When they get engaged? When they get married? When they have KIDS?" Ginny yelled.

"No, after their date."

"Now what do I do?" Ginny asked.

"Telling Harry about his child would be a start. He doesn't know that witches feel the effects right away. He is used to the muggle way so you still have about a two or three left."

"Two weeks only," Ginny whined.

"Well you could wait until you give birth to Seamus's child who looks exactly like Harry," Hermione said irritated.

"Maybe I was right before," Ginny sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"That I get an abortion…"

"No Ginny," Hermione interrupted. "I know about this sort of thing. You're not going to stop it."

"Can we not talk about this?" Ginny ordered rather than requested.

"Fine, since Harry is still in the middle of his date I won't start after you until he finishes," Hermione told her.

"Which will be tomorrow morning," Ginny sighed.

"Ginny, Harry won't, believe me I know."

"Is Ron going to have a bachelors night?" Ginny asked, getting an idea.

"Don't think so," Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked slyly.

"Why?"

"Cause I heard," Ginny paused for effect. "Harry talking about it with Neville."

"Hold on," Hermione apparated out.

Noticing the look on Hermione's face before she left made Ginny go after her with a grin.

"RON," she yelled.

There was a very scared looking Ron, a curious looking Luna and Neville, Harry had an amused expression on his face and Vicky looked confused. Probably because everything was all right a few minutes ago and now there was a red faced Hermione in the middle of the room.

"We'll be going," Harry took Vicky's hand and walked out the door.

'Damn it!' Ginny thought. 'My plan of Hermione killing Harry failed.'

"Are you going to have a bachelor party?" Hermione asked, trying to be polite even though her face was still a weird shade of red.

"No," he said looking at her if she were mad.

"Of course not," Neville said too quickly.

Everyone in the room looked at him.

"Err…um…I gotta go," He got up.

Hermione grabbed his arm. "You're not going anywhere."

"What is going on?" Luna asked.

"Fine," Neville sighed. "Harry and I were going to through you a surprise party."

"With beer and _stuff_?" Ron tried not to look pleased.

"Uh…sure," Neville said.

"When?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

"Tomorrow night."

"Well good for Ron. Ginny is currently planning one for me." Hermione made up.

"Yeah I am," Ginny acted like what she thought an uptight old rich woman would behave.

"One with police man strippers, and beer and teacher strippers and dancing and firemen strippers and a pool and S&M strippers…" Luna trailed off.

"Great," Ron faked a smile. His ears were turning red.

"Good," Hermione said before she grabbed Ginny and Luna's arm and left.

She didn't speak before she went into Ginny's minlted (since wizard technology developed, you can just hold someone, magical or not, and apparate to another place, this is called minlted) room. She let go of their arms. She started to pace back and forth.

"Why are you so upset?" Luna asked.

"I am getting married in two weeks, and I don't even get a party, you do realize that since Ron thinks that I'm getting a party you two have to throw me a party. A wild one, tomorrow night!"

"If you tilt your head to the right you can see smoke coming out of her ears." Luna commented.

Ginny tilted her head and was surprised to see that Luna was right.

"Be serious," Hermione barked.

"Where the hell are we going to get strippers in less than twenty four hours!" Ginny said.

"I can't, tomorrow is Friday, I have classes after classes after classes. And I have to introduce Demiguise to the fourth years." Luna sighed.

"Qudditch season isn't going to be on for months so I'll get the liquor tomorrow." Ginny offered.

"I can get all my friends to come," Hermione said to herself.

"But what about the strippers?" Luna wanted to know.

"Forget them," Hermione's eye's twinkled. "I have other ideas."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are we going?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time.

"For the hundredth time I'm not telling you," Neville said as he tightened Ron's blind fold.

"You'll see," Harry sighed.

They walked up to Harry's apartment. They opened the door and took of the blindfold.

"Surprise," yelled both Harry and Neville.

Ron eagerly opened his eyes.

The whole room was empty except for the big round table and three chairs that were in a row on the other side of the room.

"I don't know what to say," Ron was definitely surprised.

"That's not only it," Harry recognized the flat tone in his voice.

"Here," Neville put a crown on Ron. "Get a chair and sit."

Ron rolled his eyes, grabbed the middle chair and sat down.

Neville and Harry got the two other chairs and sat opposite to Ron.

Almost instantly the whole room turned into a scene you would find in a King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

"What the…?" Ron could be heard swearing.

"Welcome to your Middle Ages bachelor party, population three." Harry welcomed.

"No strippers," Ron said disappointedly.

"No, Hermione would chop our heads off." Neville informed Ron on what he already knew.

"So, what was your big plan?" Ron asked.

"Just us three hanging out," Neville said as he took out the cards.

"Great," Ron remarked sarcastically. "It's not like we do that, lets see, everyday."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione," Ginny called curiously. "Where are we going?"

"To my house," she answered.

"What are you planning?" Luna wanted to know.

"Everyone in my office is coming, and we have lots of beer courtesy of Ginny Weasley, and I have a bunch of strippers coming at nine thirty."

"I thought you said to forget the strippers," Luna remembered.

"Well I wanted to go to a place named the Petting Zoo," Hermione paused. "But it was rented out today."

"The petting zoo?" Ginny asked.

"Don't ask, you won't like it," Luna informed.

"How do you know about it? Wait…don't answer that…I don't want to know." Ginny said.

Hermione stopped in front of her house. She opened the door and went inside and pressed the button on the answering machine.

"Oh no," Hermione muttered after she heard all of the messages.

"What know?" Ginny asked.

"None of my friends can come," Hermione answered.

"I'll cancel the strippers then," Luna said.

"WHY?" Hermione yelled somewhat childishly.

"Because it seems really desperate," Luna said. Ginny nodded.

"No, I have better plans," Hermione smiled mischievously.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next chapter will be the wedding! Sorry that I didn't elaborate on the parties in this chapter. REVIEW!


	15. How the hell did you become an auror?

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!

Andy: Ginny will experience the symptoms of pregnancy because of the magic in her blood.

Two weeks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ohh," Hermione groaned. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light.

"Sorry Hermione," Ginny's chirpy voice cut through the air.

"Shh," Luna whispered. "She got wasted last night and she probably has a hangover

"Shut up," Hermione grumbled as she pulled her blanket over her head. Her blanket felt surprisingly rough.

"So, after last nights travesty I don't care," Ginny said in a loud voice.

"I know, I never thought that Hermione would be the one who ended up drinking all of the alcohol!" Luna said.

"The party might have been better if Hermione would have let us have some," Ginny commented.

"I managed to get a hold of one the bottles and I offered you half of it but you refused," Luna had a puzzled expression.

"Shut up," Hermione repeated.

"How much was it? Seven, eight bottles?" Ginny said in a high-pitched voice, trying to change the subject.

"More like fifteen," Luna corrected.

"Don't you people listen, I told you to SHUT UP!" Hermione tried her best to yell but her voice was raspy.

"It would be easier to listen to you if you weren't covered in a rug," Ginny stifled a giggle.

"And on the living room floor," Luna added.

Hermione's eyes shot open. 'Oh god!' she thought as she got up slowly.

"I'm going to take pity on her," Luna said as she put a hangover remover spell on Hermione.

"Ahh, that is much better," Hermione said.

"Okay good," Ginny said. "DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT THE HELL YOU DID LAST NIGHT!"

"I'm standing right next to you!" Hermione started to get her headache back.

"Answer the question Hermione," Ginny said firmly.

Hermione tried to remember, but it all came back as a blur.

"I'll give you a hint," Ginny smiled mischievously. "There was a table top dance involve."

"Oh god," Hermione rushed to the kitchen to inspect the table.

"Don't you think we should tell her that she got drunk and watched the movie 'Red Box Lady'?" Luna asked.

"We will," Ginny smiled. "Eventually."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Harry's apartment)

"That was…"Ron was speechless.

"I know," Harry said wide eyed.

Neville grunted because he couldn't move.

"It was great but…" Ron tried to find the right words.

"You want to know how to get out," Harry finished for him.

Neville grunted again as Ron nodded.

All of them were shirtless, tied to the wall with red scarves and chains around they're stomachs. Hats with two-cup holders, with a beer can in each, on the sides, a small pipe was attached to the bottom of the cans with lead into their mouths were place on their heads. So they could suck on the pipes to drink beer. Their pants were cut and stained with liquor and grease. Neville's mouth was tied up with a dotted blue and white handkerchief. The way they were tied up was according to their height. So Ron was at the furthest right. Harry was next and Neville was on the left.

"Do you think we should call reinforcements?" Harry asked.

"NO," Ron yelled.

Neville shook his head furiously.

"Dammit Harry, why'd you have to add a torture wall to the whole middle ages thing?" Ron was annoyed.

Harry muttered something that wouldn't be coherent even if they were surrounded by silence.

"What was that?" Ron asked loudly.

"I…oght…oul…ky" Harry said.

"Mm mmmmmmm mmmmmm," Neville said through the handkerchief.

"He said 'In English please'," Ron translated

"I thought that it would be kinky," Harry blushed.

"We need to get out of this before…" Ron was cut off by Ginny aparating in the kitchen. "Too late."

"Weird," she said as she turned around. She topped when she noticed Ron, Harry and Neville chained to the wall. "Oh my god! What the hell happened?"

"Mmmmm mmm mmmmmm mmmm mmmm mmmmm mmm mm mm mmmmm," Neville said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Mmmmm mmm mmmmmm mmmm mmmm mmmmm mmm mm mm mmmmm," Neville repeated.

"Hold on, I'll take this out of your mouth," Ginny walked toward him and untied the blue and white scarf. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying, could you please take this thing out of my mouth?" Neville said proplerly.

"While you're at it could you untie the rest of us?" Ron begged.

Ginny smiled. "I will dearest brother, as soon as you answer a few of my questions?"

"It's remarkable how much she looks like Fred and George right now," Harry whispered to Neville.

"They are related, it's probably in the genes," Neville whispered back.

Ginny took out her wand and whispered an incantation. Suddenly a big spider appeared on her hand. It instantly started to spin a web. She slowly stepped towards Ron, holding the spider over her head. When she reached Ron she swiftly jerked her hand, the spider immediately started to build a web downward.

"Ginny," Ron said in his shaky voice.

"Ron," Ginny said sweetly. "WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO BETSY?"

"Who?" Neville asked.

"Shut up," Harry shushed him. "She will hurt you. Believe me. I've experienced her wrath."

"Who, your old goldfish?" Ron asked as he tried to unsuccessfully to squirm away from the spider, which was getting uncomfortably close to him.

"YES, I KNOW THAT IT DIDN'T JUST GROW LEGS AND RUN AWAY!"

"Fred and George turned it into a pineapple," Ron obviously lied.

"Tell…me…the…truth," Ginny said threateningly.

"Okay, okay. I, I flushed it down the toilet," Ron admitted.

"You flushed the bird," Ginny stated.

"The bird ate the fish," Ron explained.

"Fine then." She took out her wand and magiced the spider, scarves and chains away. She then magiced some clothes onto them. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Two weeks later. Hermione and Ron's wedding day.)

"I can't believe this!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't, I don't, I don't."

"Calm down Hermione," Ginny said.

"It's too soon." Hermione started to hyperventilate.

"Hermione, you've been looking forward to this day since…well as long as I knew you," Brea, her co-worker commented. (Brea is a witch and knows that Hermione is a witch too.)

"Since she was thirteen, I recall." Luna added.

"Ron and I weren't even going out when we where thirteen," Hermione was temporarily distracted from her cold feet.

"Tell everyone why you hated Professor Trelawney soo much," Luna requested.

"What?" Hermione was confused.

"Who's Pro Trelawney?" Brea asked.

"Hermione's teacher in her third year at Hogwarts," Ginny answered.

"Why did she hate her?" Brea wanted to know.

"She was a fraud who couldn't predict the future even if she had a time machine!" Hermione almost yelled.

"Yet she predicted that you would marry Ron." Luna said simply.

Hermione's face went blank. Then it turned a light shade of red. "How did you know about that?"

"Oh, a little Nargles told me," Luna said.

"What's a Narg…" Brea started to say when she was poked by Ginny. "Why'd you do that?"

"Oh, force of habit, sorry," Ginny apologized.

"We've only had a month and a bit to plan the wedding," Hermione brought the topic back to its previous subject.

"Oh god," Brea sighed.

"What about the tradition?" Brea asked.

"I already gave her a blue garter," Ginny informed her.

"I gave her the pin," Luna said.

"The necklace is new." Hermione added.

"Some thing old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," Brea said. "You still need something old."

"Don't worry," Hermione assured her. "I have a little something."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe it," Ron said.

"Why? Everyone knew that you and Hermione would end up together." Harry said.

"I've seen you and Hermione in the holidays but I could tell that you were hot for her," Fred told him.

"Why are you one of my best men again?" Ron asked again.

"Because, brother dear, you wanted three," Fred answered with a smile.

"No I didn't," Ron said. Everyone ignored him.

"And," Harry prodded.

"And George and I threatened you."

"Thought so." Neville said to himself.

"Anyway. George will be the best man at Ginny's wedding." Fred said as he was closing the matter.

"Does she know about this?" Harry wanted to know.

"Not yet," Fred answered.

Neville checked his watch and nearly gagged. "Ron, we should have been at the alter three minutes ago."

"Oh crap," Ron swore.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was setting on the lake. In front of it was a beautiful arch. The arch was decorated with white and pink roses. Which went with the pink colour the sky was. In front of the arch was a nervous looking Ron, a handsome Harry, a happy Neville and a madly grinning Fred. Ron was nervous to what Fred and George was planning.

There were a few chairs across the lawn. The Grangers and the Weasley's were at the front. Behind them were Ron and Hermione's old professors (which includes Hagrid and Remus).

Dumbledore arrived wearing a priest outfit. Without a word he went straight up to the alter.

"This is the first time I've seen Dumbledore in muggle clothes," Neville commented.

"I know, it's scary," Fred whispered.

An amused twinkle could be seen at the corner of Dumbledores eyes.

"It's time," Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

The pianist started to play I can't help falling in love by Elvis (AN: or A-teens, I'm not sure). A little girl, who was Fleur and Bill's daughter, came up the aisle tossing flowers everywhere. She had chubby cheeks, sparkly blue eyes, and her mother's silvery blonde hair, which had streaks of red in it and with a handful of freckles spread across her face. She was wearing a pink flowery dress. Almost all the women there awed.

Next came Ginny with her hair held in an elegant bun. Her dress was pale purple with thin straps. It had sequins from the top of the dress to the top of her stomach. The dress ended at her ankles, she wore light lavender shoes, which matched her dress perfectly.

'Wow,' Harry thought. 'She looks beautiful.'

Behind Ginny came Luna. Luna had her hair in a French braid. Neville practically had his jaw on her floor when he saw her. Behind Luna came Brea.

The pianist stopped playing I can't help falling in love and started to play the wedding march.

Hermione appeared in her white wedding gown with her father next to her. It was strapless; the waist down part of the dress was flowing. It didn't have any sequins but Hermione looked beautiful in it anyway. On the upper right side of her dress she had on a small angel pin, which Luna had given her. The pin had a small blue jewel in the middle of it. Blue was her favorite colour, which 'co-incidentally' happened to be the same colour as Ron's eyes. She wore a white pearl necklace. Her chestnut brown hair was straightened the day before the wedding and was let loose. Also for some weird reason she was wearing a red heart hair clip, a bad one at that.

Ron chuckled. "I can't believe she still has that."

"What?" Harry asked.

"On our first date I saw a guy buy a dozen roses for his girlfriend. Since I didn't have much money then so I bought one rose and transfigured it into a hair clip and gave it to her," Ron explained.

"That was soo sweet Ron," Ginny commented.

"How the hell did you become an auror?" Fred spoilt the moment, eyeing the poorly transfigured hairclip.

Hermione reached the end of her alter. Her father whispered something in her ear, hugged her and sat down. Hermione walked the rest of the way.

"I love you Hermione, you look beautiful," Ron smiled.

"I love you too," Hermione smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REVIEW!


	16. Seeds

Sorry if it was hard to read but I couldn't get rid of the underlines.

Four weeks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The reception was being held at the Weasley house. The back yard was lit up with fairy lights. Near the back door there was a table, which was piled with Mrs. Weasley's wonderful home cooking.

Only Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and Remus could come because the rest of the teachers had to take care of the students. (AN: It's a weekend wedding, the students had bee warned not to go to the lake or even step outside the castle).

Ron and Hermione were dancing in the middle of the yard. A few other people were dancing too.

"Hey," Harry greeted Ginny. He gave her a piece of cake.

"Hey," Ginny didn't take her eyes off Ron and Hermione. Ron told her a joke and they both laughed.

"It's great, isn't it?" Harry sat down next to her.

"Of course, they deserve each other, Mum couldn't stop crying throughout the whole wedding," Ginny smiled. She took the cake from him and thanked him.

"I remember the day they met, it also helps that it was the first day of school," Harry joked. He stared to eat the cake.

Ginny laughed even though his joke wasn't funny.

"Hermione came in looking for Neville's frog, Trevor," Harry remembered. "He hated her almost straight away. Look at them now. God, that was eleven years ago."

"As time goes through the hour glass, so do the days of our lives," Ginny quoted The Days of Our Lives. (AN: Do they have that show there?)

"Since when did you watch soap opera's?" Harry asked.

"Since Hermione introduced me to television," Ginny answered.

"When was that?" Harry wanted to know.

"When I was fifteen, she got Fred and George to install a TV in their flat, and every time I visited them I watched it because they were busy. Then I moved in with Hermione and I got hooked." Ginny told him.

"Doesn't it annoy you, I mean the relationships take forever to form, I mean its Ron and Hermione all over again."

"I don't watch it everyday, just from time to time. Any way, I was just hooked to that. Not obsessed. Like I am with The OC." Ginny still followed Ron and Hermione with her eyes.

"Eleven years, that is a long time," Harry's eyes glazed over.

"I know," Ginny agreed.

"I remember when I first met you," Harry told her.

"Yes, I blushed up a storm and ran away," Ginny laughed.

"Don't forget the whole elbow in the butter incident," Harry reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Ginny said, took a bite of the cake. "I blocked that out."

"You know what they say about weddings," Harry said.

"What?"

"At every single wedding there are seeds planted for four more weddings in the future. A couple who are there together get so caught up in the magic of the occasion and the allure of pledging undying love forever that they decide to take the plunge themselves. Old flames who haven't seen each other for years and rediscover that old spark. Two people who have never met before are thrust together and find out that they have more in common than just knowing the bride and groom. And," Harry took a deep breath, "And two people who have known each other for a long time discover that they are meant to be with each other."

Ginny took another bite of the cake. "Harry, that is so, beautiful." She took her eyes of the newly weds and turned to Harry. She was surprised to see his face was closer than she thought.

"Ginny," Harry whispered as he moved his head closer to hers.

'OH GOD, HE'S GONNA KISS ME,' Ginny thought. Her eyes closed just have her chest have a jolt. 'Not NOW!'

Ginny's eyes opened, she covered her mouth and stated to run towards the house. She threw the door open and practically galloped inside. She went up the stairs, found the toilet, put up the toilet seat, put her head in the bowl and regurgitated. After a few minutes of vomiting she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Harry?" she turned around. "Oh, it's you Hermione."

"Gee, that reaction makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Ginny apologized.

"No seriously, nothing can get rid of the happiness I'm feeling today," Hermione told her. "So are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You and Harry were looking pretty close just then."

"He almost kissed me," Ginny got up. "Oh no, my dress!" Her pale purple dress had wet splotches.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed with magic. Now back to Harry, WHAT?"

"He almost kissed me," Ginny repeated.

"HOW DID IT HAPPEN?"

"He was going on about weddings, and how they plant seeds to four more weddings, a couple decides to take the plunge, old flames, two people who are thrust together and how long time friends get together, that's when he moved his face close to mine. But I had just taken a bite of that cake and felt the overwhelming need to vomit. Perfect timing, wasn't it?"

"Don't worry, he'll have to talk to you someday. With him being the father of your baby and all."

"What baby?" Luna's voice came booming through the walls.

"Oh, we're just discussing The OC," Ginny lied.

"Yeah, Theresa's baby and how Ryan doesn't know about it," Hermione added. (AN: What happened to Theresa anyway? Are they ever going to show her again?)

"Alright," Luna believed them. "Come on, let's go back outside." Luna walked out of the toilet.

Hermione followed her. "You coming Ginny?"

"I will, as soon as I clean this dress."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry moved his head closer to Ginny's. "Ginny," he whispered her name.

"Oh," she cried before she leapt up and ran toward the house.

"What the?" Harry said under his breath. He couldn't help but feel rejected. 'What did I expect? For her to jump in my arms and yell I love you?'

He turned his focus back to Ron and Hermione just in time to see Hermione run toward the house. He got off the bench and made his way to Ron.

"Hey Ron," Harry greeted.

"Hey Harry," Ron replied.

"Where's Hermione going?" Harry asked.

"She saw Ginny run to the house so Hermione followed her to see if she was alright," Ron answered. "Ginny looked pretty bad, by the look on her face."

"Oh," Harry's shoulders slumped. 'Should I tell him about the kiss? But then Ginny ran into the house. Did kissing me seem that disgusting to her? It was a bad idea, why the hell did I do that? She's pregnant with Seamus's child! She's with Seamus now! It was a very…wait a minute VICKY. How the hell could I forget about Vicky? I am with her now! I…'

"Harry," Ron interrupted his thoughts. "Earth to Harry."

"Huh, what?" Harry got out of his daze.

"You were just staring at something for five minutes now."

"What are you guys just talking about?" Hermione came up from behind Harry.

"Harry is brooding again," Ron told her.

"I am not!" Harry defended himself.

"Okay, no reason to get testy," Hermione said.

"I'm not, you people are against me!"

"How are we against you?" Ron asked.

"We are in our twenties but we're still acting like when we were thirteen," Hermione changed the subject.

"I still can't believe you slapped Malfoy!" Ron grinned as he remembered the moment.

"I still can't believe that you turned into a half cat thing," Harry joined in.

"She started to cough up hairballs," Ron laughed.

"What about the time you burped up slugs," Hermione reminded him.

"Say what you want but nothing can compare to the time Malfoy turned into a ferret!" Ron said. Now all three of them were practically on their knees.

"Why are you all laughing soo much?" Neville asked when he came over with Luna.

"Just reminiscing," Harry answered back.

"What happened to Ginny?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Oh," Hermione glanced at Harry. "Morning sickness."

"But it's night," Ron pointed out, showing his ignorance.

"Well morning sickness comes during all parts of the day," Hermione told him professionally.

"Then why do they call it _morning_ sickness," Neville truly wanted to know.

"Why do they call it premenstrual syndrome instead of _painful_ menstrual syndrome?" Luna answered.

"Anyway she had a reaction to the cake she ate, nothing else," Hermione directed this at Harry.

"Oh, okay," Harry knew that Ginny told Hermione about their almost kiss. He was secretly relieved that him kissing her didn't make her sick but she is with Seamus now. He just got lost in the magic. Anyway he was with Vicky, a perfectly smart, funny, beautiful woman. 'But she isn't Ginny,' he thought sadly.

"So where are you two going for your honey moon?" Luna asked.

"Australia," Hermione smiled. "We're at a hotel which has a clear view of the Opera House and the Harbour Bridge."

"I can't wait to play a didgeridoo!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry, Luna and Neville's expressions remained blank.

"A musical instrument of the Aboriginal peoples of Australia, consisting of a long hollow branch or stick that makes a deep drone when blown into." Hermione recited.

"Do you have a dictionary in your head Hermione?" Harry asked, still amazed by her abilities.

"No, just a very good memory."

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Harry wanted to know.

"Three days. We are leaving in two weeks." Ron replied.

"Hey guys," Ginny said. She finally got out of the toilet and cleaned her dress.

"Remus is calling me," Harry left without acknowledging Ginny.

Ginny felt a little depressed.

"We are going to dance over there," Luna said, referring to herself and Neville. "Any ways it looks like Mrs. Weasley wants to talk to you." She and Neville left.

"I'm going to eat ice cream," Ginny walked back toward the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Two days later, Ginny's apartment)

"I'm exhausted," Ginny said to herself. She spent all day vomiting.

"Hey little sister," came Ron's voice. He and Hermione had just apparated into the apartment.

"You look bad," Hermione commented.

"I feel awful," Ginny told her, she sighed.

"I wish I could give you a medicine or spell but the magic in your blood…" Hermione trailed off.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"Oh, just …"

"Hello," Luna and Neville walked into the apartment.

"Why are you two always together these days?" Ron wanted to know.

"Why do you mean?" Luna had a puzzled and slightly worried expression on her face.

"Never mind," Ron said.

"Hello all," Harry walked in to the apartment.

"Hey man," Ron greeted.

"Gin can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" Hermione asked.

Knowing that Hermione was going to give her a lecture about telling Harry she shook her head. "You can tell me in front of everyone."

"Seamus is showing signs of life, he might wake up soon," Hermione gave her a look. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello," she answered. Her face turned serious. "Okay I'm with her right now." She hung up.

"Ginny, Seamus woke up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aww. Come one people, review.


	17. My baby?

Four weeks two days

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"When?" Ginny asked panicky.

"He regained consciousness a few minutes ago." Hermione answered. "Tell him now, you have no choice."

"Hermione," Ginny cried out, giving Hermione an alarmed look.

"Tell who what?" Ron asked. His professionalism started to show.

"I thought that you would be happy," Luna's face showed her confusion.

"He would rather hear it from you that him," Hermione ignored everyone.

"He would hate me!"

"At first maybe but he'll eventually understand the bigger picture."

"Look, Seamus is awake. He would want to see you Ginny." Harry said. "Grab your coats and jackets."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You alright Ginny?" Harry asked in concern.

She nodded.

"You're shaking." Ron commented.

"He's been moved to another room on the ground floor." Hermione came back. They all started walking to his room.

Luna and Neville had to stay at Ginny's house for some unknown reason.

"Did you see him?" Ginny's voice was raspy.

"Not yet, I asked the healer taking care of him," Hermione answered.

"How is he?" Ginny almost cried.

"You can ask him yourself," Hermione said dryly. She suddenly stopped. "Here we are."

The room number read GB5.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Why are you two acting as if it's life and death?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Which man is going to be mad at Ginny?" Ron recalled what happened before.

"What is the secret between you two?" Ron really wanted to know.

"Not that I'm being arrogant or anything, does it include me?" Harry asked with his 'serious eyes'.

"No…" Ginny started to answer.

"I'm not asking you, I'm talking to Hermione," Harry interrupted her. Her looked at Hermione directly in the eye.

"Harry I..." Hermione thought of what to say.

"Hermione, I've known you since you were eleven. We all have been there for each other through thick and thin. You're like a sister to me. I think I deserve to know the truth."

"He's right," Ron agreed with Harry.

"Look, you'll all find out when the time is ready." Hermione said. "Whether decided by Ginny and me or not." With that she went inside to room.

Ginny took a deep breath and followed.

Harry turned to Ron. "What does that mean?"

Ron shrugged. "Come on. Lets go inside."

They went into the room. Seamus was asleep in the bed. Beside him on the table lay a tray with a half eaten apple, an untouched salad, fish fillet crumbs and what they thought was a pudding, they couldn't tell because the bowl was licked clean.

"He's sleeping, we'll come back later," Ginny turned to leave.

"Wait," Harry grabbed her arm. "Judging by his breathing he is going to wake up any moment now."

Tears which Ginny had been holding back since she found out that Seamus had emerged from his coma broke spilt over her eyelids.

Even though Harry was acting like an auror he softened when he saw her tears. But his curiosity for knowing what the secret was stopped him from showing it.

"Ginny do it, please" Hermione tried to persuade her.

"Do what?" Ron asked in a childlike manner.

"What's going on here?" Seamus asked in a groggy voice.

"Seamus your awake! How are you feeling?" Hermione took his pulse.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Harry, Ron, Ginny, what are you all doing here."

"We're here to see how you are?" Ron answered.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Sandy told us," Harry replied.

"You went to my next door neighbor, why?"

"Well you did knock up my sister," Ron said in a calm controlled voice.

Ginny cringed and hoped with all her heart that he wouldn't remember that night. She looked at Hermione desperately but Hermione just looked away. It seems that Harry's sister statement got to her.

"What?"

"You did it with my sister and got her pregnant," Ron said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"I never touched your sister let alone sleep with her!" Seamus defended himself.

Ron fished around for his wand and pointed at Seamus.

"RON!" Hermione screeched. "Don't jinx him, I will…"

"Calm down Mione," Ron said. "I'm not going to curse him. I'm going to put a truth spell on him. Completely harmless."

"Okay good," Hermione sighed in relief.

'Completely harmless if he is telling the truth,' Ron thought maliciously.

"Trumelious," Ron casted. A blue beam left the tip of his wand and hit Seamus in the head.

"Okay," Harry said in a hard tone. "Did you or not have sexual intercourse with Ginvera Weasley?"

"HARRY!" Ginny tried to distract him but he ignored her.

"No," he answered. Nothing happened.

"Ginny why did you lie?" Ron looked at her directly in the eye.

"WHAT? Could it be a possibility that he forgot?" she started to shake badly.

"No," this time Harry answered. 'That spell makes sure that the perp remembers everything, unless their memories have been tampered with soo badly they don't know right from left. And that kind of memory loss needs a professional who has done it many times before. And the only known professional was Voldermort."

Suddenly everyone was flooded back with memories of Voldermorts days.

"Trumelious," Harry casted on Ginny.

"Harry, she's Ginny, you've known her since you were twelve, ten years Harry. How could you not trust her?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Hermione he isn't doing this as a friend," Ron explained. "He's doing this as an auror."

"Ginny isn't a criminal! She's made a mistake."

"Ginny are you pregnant?" Harry asked. "Ginny?"

Ginny just gave up. She decided to just tell the truth. "Yes."

"Then who is the father of your baby?" he looked at her blankly, behind that look his emotions ran high.

Ginny looked in the eye. "You," she said in a small voice before she ran out of the room crying.

Harry looked like he'd just been slapped.

"Harry?" Ron said, wearing the almost same expression as Harry, to no one in particular.

"Um, I really don't know what's going on but can you all go, I have a big headache." Seamus requested.

"Oh," Hermione remembered. "Come one, lets go." She led Ron and Harry out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ron and Hermione's house)

"I CAN"T BELIEVE IT!" Harry yelled. "HOW COULD SHE DO THIS? HOW COULD SHE LIE TO ME FOR A MONTH? DON'T I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW? AS THE FATHER! SO IS THE 'LETS NOT TELL HARRY ANYTHING' PLAN BACK IN ACTION?"

"CALM DOWN!" Hermione yelled. "Look I know this is a big ting for you but you have to think of Ginny too. And…and your child."

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Harry continued to yell.

"Harry we know you are pissed off but you have no right to yell at her like that in her own house!" Ron argued.

"I…I need to be by myself," Harry apparated out of their house to his apartment.

He appeared in his room. Surprisingly Luna and Neville were there.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked after he saw the angry expression on Harry's face.

"You know how Ginny is pregnant?"

They nodded.

"Well I'm the father."

"What?" They yelled. But there only answer was the slamming of Harry's bedroom door.

"Hermione and Ron's house," Luna read Neville's mind. He nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ron and Hermione's house)

"What is this about Harry and Ginny?" Neville asked as soon as he apparated to their house.

"He looked pretty upset." Luna didn't need to say who he was.

"See how Ginny is pregnant?" Hermione asked them wearily.

They nodded.

"Well the father of that baby is Harry."

"What? How?" Luna demanded.

"Well we know how but you know?" Neville blushed.

"Well she got drunk one night and slept with Harry. Later she found out that she was pregnant. When we all found out she panicked and said the first name that came into her head. And the rest, well it's history." Hermione explained.

"Why didn't she tell the rest of us?" Luna inquired. "I get why she didn't tell Harry but why didn't she tell us?"

"Well," Hermione defended her. "She didn't want anybody to know before Harry, I guess."

"Still," Ron agreed with Luna. "What's going to happen if they stop being friends? Ginny is my sister but Harry is my best friend. What will I do?"

"I don't think that they'll stop being friends," Hermione said. "I mean it might take them a while."

"I've never seen Harry that angry since…" Neville trailed off.

"Since the days of Voldermort," Hermione finished.

They all nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Harry's apartment)

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?" Harry stormed around in his room.

"DID SHE THINK THAT SHE WOULD GET AWAY WITH THIS?" he saw the picture of himself, Ron and Hermione. He picked it up and threw it across the room.

It didn't break because Harry put a non-breakable charm on it as soon as he got it. He also grabbed the memory box and heaved it against the wall. The lid came off and the contents of the box poured out. He got more infuriated when he saw a picture of Ginny.

'Stop it,' his mind yelled at him. 'You're acting like a baby!'

"Baby," Harry repeated.

The word stayed with him long after he muttered it.

"A baby," the phrase ran through his mind over and over.

Slowly the anger he built up gave way to excitement.

"My baby."

He could imagine a little boy, with big round glasses and the most beautiful blue eye's running to him and waking him up for break fast.

"My baby."

Or maybe a little girl who was playing in the mud in her most nice and expensive dress on the day she was to have her picture taken.

"What about what Ginny has done?" he pulled himself back to reality.

'It is perfectly understandable.' His mind reasoned.

"But…but…" he stuttered.

'This isn't about you anymore. You love her, you always have and now your going to have a baby with her. Be happy.'

Harry sighed. After he cleaned up the mess he made he took a deep breath and walked out the of his room. He apparated to Ginny's house and walk straight up to her Room.

"GINNY," He called out. He was going to tell her that he loved her and that he wanted to have the baby with her.

"GINNY," he bellowed again. There was no answer.

Harry walked in to her room only to find it empty and clean.

"What the?" he said to himself.

As far he can remember the Weasley's have never been clean. Not that they lived in a pigsty but they have never been as organized as lets say Hermione. But then again no one is as organized as Hermione.

He turned to leave when he noticed something on her table. A note. He picked it up and read it. His heart stopped and his knee's felt weak.

The note said

'Thank you for everything. Good bye.

Ginny.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DUM DUM DUM! Or however it goes. For those of you who are confused by the note it means that Ginny has run away. If any of you have suggestions of where she is found I would appreciate it. Anyways REVIEW!


	18. In grass?

Four weeks two days almost three days cause its night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry apparated to Ron and Hermione's house. He found them along with Luna and Neville in the kitchen drinking what looked like either herbal tea or one of Hermione's home made punch.

"SHE'S GONE!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Ginny ran away!"

"How do you know, what the hell did you do?" Ron accused.

"Look at this note." Harry ignored Ron and gave the note to Hermione.

"Thank you for everything. Goodbye. Ginny." Hermione read aloud.

"You lot stay here, I'll be back," Ron's professional instinct came over him. He apparated.

Harry knew where he was going so he apparated there to.

They wound up in the middle of the Weasley's living room. The whole house was dark. It seems that everybody had gone to sleep.

'It's only twelve,' Harry thought.

Ron ran to Ginny's room without hesitating. Harry followed.

To their disappointment the room was empty.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" an angry voice ordered.

Ron and Harry turned to find Mr. Weasley pointing his wand at them. When he realized who they were he put his wand down.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" He asked. Mrs. Weasley appeared behind him.

"I'll tell you when the whole family is here dad," Ron promised.

"What has happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a panicky voice.

"Where's the everybody?" Harry asked ignoring her.

"Bill is renting a flat in London, the twins are at their apartment, Percy is sleeping here tonight and so is Charlie." Mr. Weasley answered.

"Wake them up mom, dad can you get Bill and Harry get the twins," Ron instructed. "I'm going to go home and get Luna, Neville and Hermione. We'll all meet in the living room."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Almost twenty minutes later they were all in the living room.

"What it the emergency?" Fred asked grumpily.

"Why did you call us this late at night?" George whined.

"It's only twelve pm," Harry stated.

"For you young whipper snappers," Fred joked in an old voice.

"This is no time for jokes!" Ron said harshly.

"What happened?" this time Percy asked.

"Ginny ran away," Hermione told them.

All the Weasley's started to yell.

"SHUT UP!" Ron shouted. Everyone stopped. "One at a time."

"Why? What happened?" Charlie wanted to know.

"I went to her room and found a note," Harry gave the note to Mr.Weasley.

"Thank you for everything. Good-bye. Ginny." Mr. Weasley read aloud.

"Why did she go?" Percy asked in an alarmed voice.

Harry glanced guilty at Ron. "That doesn't matter, all we should care for now is looking for her."

"Oh my baby," Mrs. Weasley cried. "Where will she go? How will she survive with a baby on her own?"

"Mum," Bill comforted her. "We'll find her."

"How?" Luna asked. "Whenever Ginny got really mad she would disappear for hours and no one would know where she has gone."

"She told me about that," Neville announced. "She would either go to Doug's or to a bar."

"But she wouldn't. She wouldn't go the Doug's house for anything and she wouldn't go to the bar because of the baby." Harry reasoned.

"Where did she go when she was a child?" Percy tried to remember.

"She wouldn't go there now, its simple psychology," Ron explained. "She knows that those places would be the first we'd look for her."

"Then we have to look for her in places where we would never expect her to be." Charlie said.

"No," Hermione disagreed. "She wouldn't, she knows that we would look there for her to. She going to go somewhere where she could just disappear."

"Like a ghost town or something?" George asked in a serious voice.

"No. Like…" Harry cut off Hermione.

"Camouflage," Harry stated. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "A green lizard…"

"You're comparing Ginny to a reptile!" Fred complained.

"Let me finish, the green lizard would stay in the grass when he wants to hide. Not underground or in a river. That's where Ginny would be."

"In grass?"

"No," Hermione answered. "She would go to a place where we might see her but not notice her, or walk right past her."

"Where ever it is it's going to be far far away," Neville finished.

"I don't think that she's in Britain," Charlie said.

"What makes you say that?" Mr. Weasley wanted to know.

"She has magic powers, she can go any where, why would she stay here?"

"Then again she might if she thinks we would look here." Luna reasoned.

"So basically she could be anywhere in the world?" Fred asked.

Harry nodded.

"Well I suggest we start looking," Mr. Weasley said.

Everyone nodded.

"Harry and I'll go to HQ and look there. Fred and Charlie go ask her friends if she's there. Bill, George go to as many motels and hotels you can. Luna, Neville go to Hogwarts and use some of the equipment there to locate her. Hermione, Percy go to her house and rummage through her things, if you find anything that would give us an ink link to her whereabouts call me or Harry." Ron instructed.

"What about us?" Mr. Weasley was eager to find his daughter.

"You two stay here incase she comes home."

"Everyone know where they're going?" Ron asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, then lets go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(The Weasley's house, twenty-four hours later)

"I'm exhausted," Luna fell on the couch.

"How do we know that she didn't change her looks? I mean we might have seen her and not even noticed," Bill said.

"You need a poly juice potion for that and it takes a month to make." Harry informed him, remembering what Hermione told him in his second year.

"What about that muck muggles put in their hair to change its colour?" George asked.

"No," Hermione rejected that idea. "She doesn't know how to do that."

"We asked all her friends none of them know anything, man, we need to lock her up, she has more friends than students at Hogwarts." Fred and Charlie walked in though the back door.

"This is no time to joke!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her son. "This was supposed to be a happy week!"

"I know," Mr. Weasley sighed.

"With Ron and Hermy finally getting married." Fred teased, but his voice gave away the worry he felt.

"And the honeymoon to Australia," Hermione added. She emphasized Australia.

Something clicked in Harry's head. "Hermione, does Ginny know that you're going to Australia for your honey moon?"

"Yeah, she's the one who suggested it." Hermione started to catch on. "In fact, she rented the exact the same room when she was touring Australia with the Chudley Cannons."

"You don't think she…" Harry trailed off.

"Harry, you're the only one who has been to Australia," Ron sighed. "On that mission. You're the only one who can get her."

Harry nodded and apparated to HQ.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Sydney, Australia)

"I hate port keys!" Harry muttered under his breath.

He looked around him. The room was silver gray. There were a few pictures of the Australian MOM and other ministers who came here. Just above the door was a banner that said 'Welcome to Australia'. Other than that the room was pretty much empty.

'Yep, definitely Australia's HQ.' Harry thought.

He looked at his watch, it was twelve pm in England so it would be eleven o' clock am here. He then walked out the door, as quietly as he could because his own agency didn't know about him coming here and if they found out he would be suspended, or worse.

As stealthily as he could he made his way out but then he remembered that the HQ was closed today for some reason or another.

After a few minute of walking he walked out the door to the city of Sydney. It was crowded in the sidewalk. Especially for a Sunday.

'Where would Ginny go?' Harry asked himself. He immediately though of the hotel Hermione had talked about. 'Not there, it's too obvious.'

He started to walk to the hotel anyway.

"Where would she go?" He asked aloud.

A group of teenage girls who were in front of him sent him flirty looks but he ignored them.

'Another hotel maybe?'

"Hey," one of the teenage girls approached him. She had black hair and light blue eyes. At a short height of five foot five she had to practically stand on her toes to talk to him. "I'm Anna."

"Harry Potter," he introduced himself. He shook her hand.

"So what are you doing in Sydney?" she flirted.

"Actually, I'm looking for a person. She has red hair and blue eyes," Harry told her.

"Oh," she seemed disappointment. "Is she you're girlfriend."

"Not yet," he answered truthfully.

"Um, there was a red hair lady at the hotel I'm staying at, Meriton World Tower, which is just west from here. She was crying and everything, something about a baby and betraying one of her oldest friends," she informed him. "Totally cliché."

"Did she look like this," Harry took out a picture of Ginny and showed it to Anna.

She nodded.

Harry thanked her and started to head west. As he made his way to the crowd he wished that he were here under different circumstances. This was…no is a great place to be.

As he was thinking he accidentally bumped into a woman.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered when he glanced at her face.

He was walking to the hotel again when his instinct told him to stop. He did because his instinct had served in well in the past.

He turned around and looked at the woman's face again.

"Ginny!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He found her! Two more chapters to go! REVIEW!


	19. I'm not so tired anymore

The second last chapter and over a hundred and fifty reviews, wow!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry!" Ginny gasped. Her eyes were blood shot, as if she has been crying for a week non-stop. Her t-shirt which said 'other people have feelings too you know…but like, who cares' was wrinkled with brown stains. Hot chocolate Harry guessed. Her jeans were staring to tear and her sneakers had mud on it.

After staring at him for a few minutes she suddenly bolted.

'Harry, why Harry?' she thought in agony as she ran.

She made her way through the crowds easily, probably because of her training as a chaser. She also knew that Harry wouldn't be far behind, with him being an auror who practically gets into a chase every other week.

"Ginny!" she heard him yell.

'All I wanted was to take a walk in the park, why can't anything be simple!' tears were pouring down her face.

She made a swift turn left into an empty alleyway, which she thought would be a short cut to her hotel but led her to a dead end.

"Ginny," Harry called her. He started to advance on her.

Ginny suddenly had an image of Harry clubbing her with a mace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ginny closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms.

She felt arms go around her and she was being pulled toward Harry's warm chest.

"Huh," she thought aloud. 'Might as well enjoy it.'

Just as she let herself be comfortable Harry pushed her away with a livid expression on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Ginny was surprised by his change of character.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" He ignored her. "What would you have done if I never found you?"

"I had a plan," Ginny retorted.

"What was it?" Harry inquired.

"I'm not telling you," she said somewhat childishly.

"Look Ginny you shouldn't have done that!"

"Don't tell me…"

"Luna, Neville, Hermione and all of your family have been looking for you for the last twenty four hours, straight!" Harry interrupted her.

"Really?"

"God Ginny, do you know what could've happened to you!" He brought the argument to its previous topic.

"I was aware…"

"You're going to have a baby Ginny a baby!"

"I know that, I am the one who has been carrying it for the last month!"

"How could you do that to me?"

"I was…"

"How could you think I wouldn't look for my own child!"

"Harry…"

"What about your family, I think your mother would have a heart attack if we couldn't find you!

"Harry I…"

"How could you make it on your own?"

"I was scared Harry!"

Harry felt himself go soft. "Come here." He hugged her.

Ginny hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. I though that you would hate me forever." Ginny whispered.

"It's okay, I would never hate you Ginny," Harry said into her hair.

"I love you Harry." Ginny told him, hoping that he would say it back.

"I love you too Ginny," Harry hugged her tighter.

"Ginny come home."

"Okay."

They stopped hugging each other and started to walk out of the alleyway hand in hand.

"Oh before we go back to the hotel can we go to Wendy's?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, why?"

"Well I was crying in the hotel about everything when I got a sudden urge for ice cream."

Harry just looked at her weirdly.

"Hormones," Ginny explained.

"Don't worry. I never thought of you as a normal human, I mean who puts their elbow in a tub of butter?"

"What about Vicky?" Ginny changed the subject.

"Vicky!" Harry suddenly remembered. "How could I forget her? Twice!"

"Well what are you going to do now?"

"Well I suppose I better keep dating her and you ow! I was joking Ginny! You didn't have to hit me!"

"Hormones," Ginny said.

"Sure everything is going to be hormones."

"That's right!"

She stopped in front of a store with pink walls and entered. Harry followed her. Harry ordered a chocolate chip ice cream while Ginny ordered a rainbow flavored one. They paid for it and started to walk to the hotel.

"Now that we've cleared everything what's going to happen?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we love each other, we're going to have a baby, so where are we headed?"

'Why do women feel the need to have the 'Where is this relationship going' talk?' Harry thought.

"Ginny, it's…um…well…I…we," Harry tried to find the right words.

"It's okay Harry," Ginny assured disappointedly. "This is my hotel." She pointed to a tall building.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked. He took the last bite of his ice cream.

"In my room?" Ginny asked in an odd voice. "Sure."

"No, not that," Harry blushed. "It's just that I didn't sleep last night."

Ginny took out her key and went inside. "Why?"

"Because I was looking for you."

"Oh, yes," Ginny finished her ice cream. She then waited in front of the elevator. It opened and they went inside. Ginny pressed the fifth button.

"How long is it going to be before you finish packing?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"A pretty long time," Ginny answered.

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and they got out.

"Why?" Harry wanted to know.

"You'll see," she stopped in front of a door, put the key in and opened the door.

"Oh god!" Harry's mouth dropped open.

The room was a total disaster. There were clothes thrown about everywhere.

"It's like I'm back at the dorms in Hogwarts," Harry commented.

"It's not that bad." Ginny blushed. They went inside.

Harry locked the door behind him. He threw all the clothes on the bed to the floor and sat down.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled.

"I'm soo tired," Harry whined.

"But…"

"I wouldn't have done that if you weren't so messy," Harry argued.

Suddenly Ginny had a weird look on her face. She started to advance on him.

"Ginny I was joking," Harry felt a little scared.

Ginny reached him, grabbed his collar and kissed him. Harry took this chance, he pulled Ginny down, and then he got over her without breaking the kiss.

"I thought you wanted to sleep," Ginny said after the kiss ended.

"Not so tired anymore," Harry answered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Weasley house)

"Hi everyone," Ginny said as she came into the room.

She was almost knocked out by the force of Mrs. Weasley's hug.

"Mum, I'm okay, please mum let go I need to breathe!" Ginny whined.

"Ginvera Weasley WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?"

Mr. Weasley put a hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. "Molly, give her a break. I'm sure Harry already gave her that speech."

After Mrs. Weasley stopped hugging her all her brothers enveloped her in a huge group hug. Fred was even pretending to cry. After them Luna, Neville and Hermione.

"Ginny, where's Harry?" Hermione asked after all the hugging stopped.

"To break up with Vicky," Ginny said happily.

"Why?" George wanted to know. "She was such a cool person."

"Oh yeah," Luna remembered. "They don't know."

"Know what?" Percy asked.

"Oh that, it's nothing," Ginny replied.

"Ginny, not again!" Hermione gave her a hard look.

"Ok, jeez," Ginny took a deep breath. "You all know I'm pregnant right."

The Weasley's nodded.

"Well this baby's father is…"

"Seamus, we know that," Bill interrupted.

"No, it's Harry."

All the Weasley men expect Ron and Arthur wore looks of anger.

"Can we kick his ass tomorrow, I need sleep?" Fred asked.

"Sure," Charlie agreed.

"Good night…I mean morning to you all," Percy headed upstairs.

"Everyone can stay here tonight," Mrs. Weasley offered.

The boys all nodded and headed toward their old bedrooms which had been preserved for them. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley followed.

"Ron, come back," Hermione shouted.

Her reply was a grunt.

"Honestly, you'd think he'd be a bit more mature by now!" Hermione complained.

"So you two back to bickering?" Neville joked. It was answered with a hard glare from Hermione. "You're tired got it, no jokes."

Luna whispered something in his ear and apparated out.

"Well, gonna go home, bye." Neville apparated out.

"I'm going to sleep at home, where are you going to go?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Ron's old room," Hermione answered. She blushed a little. "Well it's not like I've never been there before." Hermione hugged Ginny again and went upstairs.

Suddenly there was a loud popping sound and Harry appeared before Ginny.

"Where is everyone?" Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Sleeping," Ginny responded.

"Ginny, do you want to move in together?" Harry had a serious expression on his face.

"Yes!" Ginny's face split into smile. She hugged Harry. "Bring you're stuff on Wednesday."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ginny and Harry's house, they just finished moving Harry's things into the house.)

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed. "Since when did you have such heavy stuff Harry?"

"Since I started to buy my own stuff, anyway it took longer because you and your brothers case a slow motion spell on me!" Harry said in a fake angry voice.

"Good thing you have such a big house Ginny!" Hermione commented. "God knows the trouble the future Potter kids are going to get into."

"I totally agree," Neville added.

"Neville and I have an announcement to make," Luna stood up. "For a while now, we've been…"

"Dating," Neville finished.

"See Harry, you owe me ten galleons," Ron said almost immediately.

"WHAT?" Luna and Neville yelled. "You knew!"

"Well Ron and I did, I mean we wouldn't be really good aurors if we didn't," Harry replied.

"How long?" Luna asked.

"A few days ago," Ron admitted.

"Congratulations!" Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

They hugged Luna while Harry and Ron patted Neville on the back.

"I can't wait for our Honeymoon, in a next week!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Me either," Ron smiled.

"Wow," Ginny commented.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"This just seems like such a corny ending," she said.

"It's not the ending, it's just the beginning," Harry told her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aww shucks, I'm just a sucker for those types of endings. Still one more chapter to go, sniff, anyways REVIEW!


	20. Not again!

**LOVE IS ACROSS THE HALL**

SOB Last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my story. I still wish I could've thought of a better title.

If you get confused here is an um, who's who guide.

Ron and Hermione have four children. Arthur who is sixteen, Ron Jr. who is fifteen, Ashley who is thirteen and Jessica who is eleven. They all have red hair except Ashley who had straight brown hair with streaks of red.

Luna and Neville's have two children. Megara, Meg for short, who is thirteen and Jack who is twelve.

Ginny and Harry who have three children. Sirius who is sixteen a few months older than Arthur, James and Lily who are twins, they are twelve.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Sixteen years later. Summer break. Ron and Hermione's house.)

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville are hanging out after a long time since their kids came back from Hogwarts.

"It's great to have the kids back," Hermione said as she watched her, Harry and Ginny's, Neville and Luna's kids in the back yard.

Arthur was reading a book under the shade of a tall oak tree, he was tall just like his father with the same red hair and nose but with Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Sirius and Ron Jr. were sitting next to him having a serious conversation, probably about qudditch. Ashley and Meg were walking around the yard gossiping about school with Jessica trailing behind them. Ashley had brown hair with streaks of red, blue eyes and Hermione's small button nose. Meg and dirty blonde hair and blue eyes just like her mother. Jessica had bushy red hair and brown eyes and large front teeth, almost a miniature Hermione. James and Lily (AN: No description needed to know what they look like.) were showing Jack their new prank kit. Jack had his fathers black hair and his mother's blues eyes.

"I missed them soo much," Luna said eyeing Meg and Jack.

"For you two maybe but Sirius always brings in girls to the house!" Ginny joked. "I don't even want to know what effect he's having on James and Lily, god I should have known that those twins would be bad as Fred and George!"

"My ears were burning," Sirius smiled slyly. He had messy black hair that was a bit different from Harry's and it seems as if he got his mothers crystal blue eyes.

"Should've known you'd have good hearing," Ron commented.

"Seeing that your father is Harry and all," Neville said good-naturedly.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked curiously.

"You'll soon find out," Hermione told him.

Sirius frowned thoughtfully. "Please tell me, pretty please, pretty please with cherries and ice cream with no calories on top!"

"I heard that!" Ashley yelled. "Stop copying me you moron!"

Sirius only snickered.

"Hey guys," Harry came, he took a seat next to Ginny. "What are you talking about?"

"Dad what happened to you in school?" Sirius asked.

"Why are you asking?" Harry gave Ginny a look.

"Something about me being your son," Sirius told him.

"Lets just say that I had a knack for trouble," Harry answered mysteriously.

"Dad we studied you in history, I know what happened," Sirius grinned.

"In the final war not what happened before that," Hermione said, she knew that Harry might have told Sirius everything, which Sirius would not want to know.

"What happened before that?" Sirius put on his whinny voice.

At that Hermione and Ginny started laughing.

"What?" Harry asked puzzled by their behavior.

"I still can't get over Cho Chang," Hermione managed between giggles.

"What's so funny?" Ron Jr. joined the conversation, it seems as if he gave up on talking to Arthur. He looked exactly like Ron thus the name.

"Dad," Sirius answered. "Who is Cho Chang? "

"I was fifteen!" Harry defended himself.

Hermione stopped laughing. "Well, at least you were better than Ron."

"Hey!" Ron shouted in indignation.

"I still remember your arguments, especially about Scabbers," Neville said, he still didn't know who Scabbers really was.

"Speaking of arguments," Sirius said in a cheeky voice.

"Let it go," Ron Jr. said wearily.

"Come on tell them," Sirius persuaded him.

"No, get lost!"

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked in concern.

Ron Jr. sighed. "There is this really annoying girl, her name is Sky, at school. I mean who really cares if it is Sci-_len-_co instead of scilenco!"

"Not again!" Harry and Ginny exclaimed in unison.

"What?" Ron Jr. had a puzzled expression on his face.

"I don't get it," Ron added.

"It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa not Wingardium Laviosa," Ginny imitated Hermione perfectly.

"You do it then if you're so clever," Harry said in a high-pitched voice.

Ginny took out her want and pointed at a rock. "Wingardium Laviosa." The rock started to float.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her! She's a nightmare, honestly!"

"Sniff, sob, sniff, sob, sob" Ginny pretended to cry.

"Okay I get the point!" Hermione practically yelled.

"How do you know about that?" Ron asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Well brother, everything I learnt I learnt from Fred and George."

"And then passed it onto our children," Harry joked.

"You two fought all the time at school?" Ron Jr. asked his parents seriously.

"That was just the beginning!" Neville told him.

"Honestly Ron!" Luna said in a precise Hermione voice.

"Had fun with _Vicky_!" Harry started again.

"Don't call them midgets!" Neville said in a girly voice.

"Your cat ate my rat!" Ginny said in a deep voice.

"I think you've scarred my son enough for today!" Hermione stopped them.

Ron Jr. looked horrified. He ran off into the house.

"Oh, that's how he fights with that girl," Sirius explained before he ran off after Ron Jr.

"History is repeating itself," Neville commented. Luna nodded.

"Remember when we used to imitate Ron and Hermione when they were off fighting," Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah, my all time favorite one was the Vicky ones," Ginny said.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Yep, that was a good life." Harry said sarcastically.

"Which reminds me, guess what I found in Sirius's room?" Ginny's voice was a little shaky.

"Do we want to know?" Neville asked quickly thinking it was one of _those_ magazines.

Ginny ignored him. "An invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map!"

"Come on Gin, it's like a right of passage or something like that!"

"But…" Ginny was cut off.

"It's not like you haven't used it," Harry reminded her.

"Fine," Ginny knew when to pick her battles.

"Mum!" Ashley yelled dragging Meg with her. Jessica followed them.

"Yes honey?" Hermione responded.

"Did you really steal from Snape's private ingredients cupboard?"

"No!" Hermione said too quickly.

Suddenly loud laughter came from inside the house. Then Sirius's voice yelling "I KNEW IT!"

"I told you, junior (AN: That's what they call Ron Jr.) likes Sky, in your face! Ash the Mash!" Meg pointed at Ashley.

Ashley turned red. "Don't call me that! Take that back!"

"You have to catch me first." With that Meg took of running and Ashley ran after her yelling threats.

"I can't run that fast!" Jessica complained. She then walked off to Lily, James, and Jacks direction.

No sooner had Jessica reached them when there was a loud explosion. After the smoke cleared it revealed three grinning faces.

"How did you do that?" Jessica asked in awe.

"I'm seriously going to murder my stupid brothers who gave them the prank set!" Ginny vowed.

"As you have done many times before," Hermione added dryly, referring to the many times Ginny threatened to kill her brothers.

Neville, Luna, Ron and Harry laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Ginny mock fumed.

Everyone continued to tease her and laugh.

"Everything's perfect." Harry smiled as he looked over the yard, his house, his friends and finally at his wife.

_**THE END.**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Done, sob, finally done. Goodbye to all who have enjoyed this story. I'm going to stick to reviewing for a while now. As always REVIEW!


End file.
